The Wolf Queens
by princess mh
Summary: Journey to the forests and plans of Ever After as 2 young hybrd wolf pups fight for there destiny in this Ever After High version of Disney's 1994 animated classic The Lion King.
1. Chapter 1

The wolf Queen's The New Princesses

Hi PRINCESS MH here with an ever after high version of the lion king. I do not own ever after high or lion king. Song are in bold

 **Nants ingonyama**

 **Bagithi baba**

 **Sith uhhmm ingonyama Ingonyama**

A sun star'd to rise up to light up a new day for plain and forest.

 **Nants ingonyama**

A unicorn looks up to the sky.

 **Nant's ingonyama**

Villagers look to the sky and the sun.

 **Bagithi babe**

A king, Queen, 2 princes and 1 princess walk out onto a balcony and look to sky and sun.

 **Ingonyama**

A stallion climbs up a hill and looks to the sky and sun.

 **Ingonyama**

People and animals start to move.

 **Siyo nqoba Ingonyama**

 **Ingonyama Inengw' Enamabala**

They all go into the dark forest.

 **Ingonyama inengw' enamabala**

 **Ingonyama inengw' enamabala**

 **Ingonyama inengw' enamabala**

 **Ingonyama inengw' enamabala**

Birds fly over the forest.

 **Ingonyama inengw' enamabala**

 **Se-to-kwa Ingonyama inengw' enamabala Asana**

 **Ingonyama inengw' enamabala se-to-kwa**

 **Ingonyama inengw' enamabala**

Deer ran through the forest.

 **From the day we arrive on the planet**

A Centaur mother and her baby stepped into the sun and looked at the herds bellow.

 **And blinking step into the sun**

 **Ingonyama inengw' enamabala**

 **There's more to see then can ever be seen**

They gallop down to the herds. People ridding horse rode with wild animals next to them.

 **More to do then can ever be done**

Little bird's that can't fly hurrid in front of Dragons.

 **There's far too much to take in here**

 **More to find then can ever be found**

A little bird hurried to catch up with the others.

 **But the sun rolling high**

People and animals swam across a river.

 **Through the sapphire sky**

 **Keeps great and small on the endless round**

They get out. Dripping wet they still continue At last they reach a huge rock in the forest. And it was not just any old huge rock in the forest. It was Wolf Rock. Were the Wolf King and Queen live there. All the King's, Queen's, Prince's and Princess obey the Wolf King and Queen.

 **It's the circle of life**

They all around Wolf Rock. A kite fly's to the Wolf King.

 **And it moves us all**

 **Through despair and hope**

The kite bows down to Bad wolf. Bad wolf bows his head at the kite and smiles.

 **Through faith and love**

A old man walks through the herds of animals and people with his stick.

 **Till we find our place**

Deer and wolfs bow down to him. Bad wolf smile on the man coming to him.

 **On the path unwinding**

He climbs up. He is Giles Grime. He and Bad wolf hugs each and over.

 **In the circle the circle of life**

They both look to Bad wolf's Queen who is not a wolf but a hood. Little Red Ridding Hood is her name and she is the Wolf Queen. Bad Wolf walks over to her and they rub heads. Red licks 2 heads that she has in her hands. 2 baby girls wake up to their mother licking them. Badwolf and Red look down on them with proud. The baby's turn around to face Giles. Giles looks at them and smile. He get's his stick and rattles it in front of them. The baby's put up they little hands to touch it. Giles breaks open a fruit and puts a mark on forehead to the nose on them. Then he grabs a handful of sand and sprinkles it over them. They sneeze. Red and Bad made a small laugh and put their heads together looking down on their baby's. Giles picks them up and smile at Red and Bad wolf and walks out onto the rock platform where the animals and people were waiting below Red and Bad smiled at each and over. People and animals stared to look up at Giles as he approach them. He puts his arms out raising the baby's. Their names where Cerise and Ramona. He shows all the animals and people the 2 new Wolf Princesses.

 **It's the circle of life**

Animals made noises. People cheered.

 **And it moves us all**

Wolfs howled. Horses neighed.

 **Through despair and hope**

 **Through faith and love**

Sunshine came out of a cloud.

 **Till we find are place**

Shinning on Cerise and Ramona. People and animals bowed to the future Wolf Queens

 **On the path unwinding**

 **In the circle**

Red and Bad lay down on the rock platform near Giles and their baby's. Ever animals and person looked at the new Wolf Princess.

 **The circle of life**


	2. Chapter 2

The wolf Queens A Brother Talk

Hi I know that chapter 2 of the wolf queens is the same as chapter 1 that was my mistake so here is chapter 2. I don't own Ever After High or Lion King

Blow Wolf Rock there is a small carven with a ledge. There is a mouse hole there. A mouse that lived there came out. It sniffed about. After it cleaned its small eyes it smelled danger. Before it could get back to its hole a paw was slammed on top of it.

This paw belonged to Moon Hallow King Bad Wolf brother. He lifted paw making sure that the mouse was trapped between his claws. 'Life's not fair is it?''He asked the mouse. The mouse straggled in reply. 'You see I...Well, I shall never be king.'' He said as he let the mouse climb over his paw. 'And you...'' The mouse made a jump for it but he caught it by its tale.' Shall never see the light of another day.'' He chuckled to himself.''Adieu''he seed to the mouse as he opened his mouth to eat it.

''Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?'' came the voice of Harold the kite. He turned around to face him the mouse was still in his paw. He sighed. ''What do you want?'' He asked annoyed that his lunch had been interrupted. The kite looked at him then said ''I'm here to announce that King Bad Wolf on his way'' he said as he made a small bow at the mentioned of King Bad Wolf. He contend ''so you'd better have a good excuse for missing this morning's ceremony.'' After he said that he looked at Moon Howler. At that second the mouse got away. Moon Howler looked at the mouse running back to its mouse hole. ''Oh look Harold. You've made me lose my lunch. 'He said with a sad face. ''Ha you'll lose more than that when then that when the King get's through with you. He is mad as a Duchess with a hernia.'' Harold said with his wings crossed. ''Oh'' said Moon Howler ''I quiver with fear!'' He said with a mean look across his face.

He stared to prowl towards Harold. Harold starts to back away. ''Now Moon Howler, don't look at me that way'' Harold said trying to reason with him. Harold starts to fly screaming help but Moon Howler got in his mouth. ''Moon Howler?'' Bad Wolf said approaching him. ''Mm-hmm?'' Moon Howler said with his mouth full. ''Drop him.'' Bad Wolf. And out of Moon Howler mouth came Harold's beck. ''Impeccable timing, your Majesty'' the beck said. Moon Howler spat him out. Harold looked at his wings. He was coved in wolf spit.

Moon Howler walked over to his brother. '''Why, if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners.'' He walked past his brother walking in front of him. Bad Wolf looked at him with a sires face. ''Red and I didn't see you at the presentation of Cerise and Ramona'' He said looking at him very serious. ''That was today?'' he said looking surprised. ''Oh I feel simply awful!'' he said as he put his claws on the rock and pulled them down with a terrable noise that gritted Harold's teeth. ''Must've slipped my mind'' he said looking at his sharpened claws.

Harold had enough of this. '' Yes will as slippery as your mind is as the King's, you should've been first in line.'' And with that he fly'd at him only to be snapped at and with that he hid behind Bad Wolf leg. ''Well'' said Moon Howler ''I first in line until the little hairballs was born.'' He said head lever with Harold. Bad Wolf put his head to Moon Howler. ''Those hairballs are my daughters and your future King'' he said rising his head with Moon Howler. ''Oh I shall practice my curtsy!'' he said as he did a little curtsy and with that he turned his back on his brother. Bad Wolf was not amused. ''Don't you turn your back on me, Moon Howler.'' Moon Howler turned his head to his brother. ''Oh, no, Bad Wolf. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me.'' And with that he continue walking.

Bad Wolf Howled loud, clear, and anger as he bound in front of his brother. ''Is that a challenge?'' he asked anger. ''Temper, Temper'' Moon Howler said calmly. ''I wouldn't dream of challenging you.'' Harold hoped in front of Moon Howler. ''Pity. Why not?'' he asked. ''Well as far as brains go. I got the wolf's share.'' he raised his head his head to face his brother. ''But when it comes to brute strength...'' He stared to walk away from his brother. ''I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool.'' And with that he jump off the rock and into the forest.

Harold said ''There's one in every family, Sire. Two in mine actually''. He flew onto Bad Wolf shoulder and he talked as he flew. ''And they always manage to ruin special occasions.'' Bad Wolf sighed well. ''What am I going to do with?'' he asked Harold. ''He'd make a very handsome throw rug.'' he said happy. ''Howled'' Bad Wolf said smiling. ''And just think'' said Harold. ''Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and beat him.'' Bad Wolf chuckled as he walked back to Red his Queen and his daughters.

Rain clouds gathered around the forest. Rain wet the forest. Thunders light the sky. In a great tree in the forest Giles was drawing 2 pictures. 1 of Cerise and 1 of Ramona. He was muttering to himself as he finished the pictures. ''Hmm'' he laughed. ''Cerise and Ramona.'' He chuckled to himself. They were going to be great Queens.

Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wolf Queens Tour Of The Kingdom

Hi PRINCESS MH here. I want to say thanks Gage The Hedgehog for leaving the first ever review I ever had. Thank you. Now onto the story. I don't own Ever After High or The Lion King and songs are in bold and I have tricked morning report just to fit it in the story but I don't own it.

6 years later

2 half wolfs ran over to the edge of the rock platform. It was almost dawn. They looked about. It was Cerise and Ramona. Now 6 years old they were beautiful Wolf Princess's. They ran back into the cave that was a part of Wolf Rock. ''Dad! Dad!'' the twins said together runny back to their mum and dad who like the rest of the pack where still fast asleep.

They stop in front of the pack yellowed ''came on, dad, we got to go! Wake up!'' The girls jump over the other wolfs.''Uhh!'' said one wolf as Ramona jump over her and Cerise said as she jump on a another wolf ''sorry.'' They ran straight to the parents who were sleeping on a bit of raised rock. Bad wolf ignored his daughters and kept on snoring. The girls put they hands onto one of they dad's arm. ''Dad!'' they said. He still did not wake up. ''Dad'' they say again. There mum Red said to Bad wolf ''your daughters are awake'' she said with her eyes still closed while Cerise and Ramona kept on saying dad. Bad wolf said with his eyes closed 'Before sunrise there your daughters.'' Cerise and Ramona had another of this. ''Dad! Come on dad.'' They said before they stared to pull on one of his ears which end both of them falling backwards into a pile of bones. They run back to their father and hit him on the head with their heads. Bad wolf looked at them with one eye bellow open. ''You promised'' they said looking very angry at him. Bad wolf gave up. ''Ok. Ok. I'm up, I'm'' he said as he wake up with a howl which both the girls said yeah to this. Red looked at her Big Bad wolf and know that sleep time was over. They walked out of the cave with the girls in front of them. They ran over to their mother rubbing over their mothers arms. They looked at her and she looked at them while Bad wolf walked on a path that leads to the top of Wolf Rock. Red gently pushed her draughters forward so they followed there father. Bad wolf looked at his daughters as they walked beside him. Red looked and as she looked a smile spread across her face. They daughters are going to be great rules one day.

The sun stared to come up lighting up Wolf Rock. On top of the rock sat King Bad wolf and his daughters Princess Cerise and Princess Ramona. The sun stared to light all of the forest. ''Look Cerise and Ramona'' Bad wolf said to his girls. ''Everything the light touches is our kingdom'' Bad wolf said. The girls were fascinated ''wow'' they said looking over the forest and the plan. Bad wolf went on. ''A King's and Queen's time as ruler rise and falls like the sun.'' Bad wolf looked at his daughters. ''One day Cerise and Ramona, the sun will set on your mothers and mine time here and will rise with you 2 as the new Queens'' he said levering his head with his daughters. ''And this all be ours?'' Ramona asked. ''Everything'' Bad wolf said as he watch his girls. ''Everything the light touches'' the girls wisped to themself. They sat down at one corner of Wolf Rock. They were looking at a shadowy place that was on the plan and a bit of the forest. ''What about that shadowy place?'' Cerise asked. ''That's beyond our borders'' Bad wolf said as he walked to his daughters. Bad wolf looked at them with a series face. ''Your must never go there, Cerise and Ramona'' he warned them. Cerise and Ramona were confused. ''But we thought a King or Queen can do whatever they want'' they both asked. Bad wolf smiled at his girls. ''Oh, there's more to being Queen then getting your way all the time'' Bad wolf said explains to his daughters as he led them off the top of Wolf Rock. ''There's more?'' they asked eyes wide with delight. Bad wolf laughs ''Cerise, Ramona'' he said. Bad wolf leads his daughters out of the forest and onto the plans. A heard of deer ran by. ''Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As Queens you 2 need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures and people, from the crawling ant to the deer of the forest. The poor people and the rich people'' Bad wolf said looking proud as he lead his 2 daughters up a hill. Cerise and Ramona where confused again. ''But, dad, don't we eat the deer?'' they asked. ''Yes Cerise and Ramona, but let me explain'' Bad wolf said as the girls looked at him. ''When we die, our bodies become the grass, and all the grassiest eat the grass'' Bad wolf stoped walking. ''And so we are all connected in the great circle of life'' Bad wolf said finishing his explination to his daughters. Harold flew down to a rock. ''Good morning Sire!'' he said. ''Good morning Harold'' Bad wolf said to the kite. Harold sat on a rock. ''Checking in with the morning report'' Harold said bowing down to the King and his Princess. ''Fire away'' Bad wolf said.

 **All types of horses are having a picnic**

Harold mimics a horse with his wings. Bad wolf looked at Harold with amusing so did Cerise and Ramona.

 **Fairies remain above it all**

This time he used his wings as fairy wings.

 **Villages remember**

 **Though just what, I can't recall**

A Dwarf started to came up next to Cerise.

 **Dragons are snapping up**

 **Fresh offers from the banks**

Cerise nudge Ramona and they turn they heads to the Dwarf who was looking around.

 **Shown interest in my nest egg**

Cerise and Ramona jump on the little mound the Dwarf was on but the Dwarf jumped back into the hole.

 **But I quickly said no thinks**

The girls put their heads in the mound hole.

 **We haven't paid the wood's man**

Cerise and Ramona looked about for the Dwarf.

 **And the Vultures have a hunch**

 **Not ever one invited**

 **Will be coming back from lunch**

 **This is morning report**

Bad wolf was watching Harold with much amusement while Cerise and Ramona looked about for that Dwarf which was coming up behind Bad wolf.

 **Gives you the long and the sort**

The girls saw it and want after it.

 **It's every grunt, roar, snort and talk**

The girls tried to catch it.

 **It's not a tale I distort**

 **On the morning report**

Bad wolf noticed his daughters trying to catch a Dwarf. He smiled. They jumped but they missed and hit their head instead. ''What are you doing, girls?'' Bad wolf asked. 'Pouncing'' they answered rubbing there heads where they hit it. Bad wolf saw this a perfected oppturnty to teach them hunting. Bad wolf lean over to his girls closer. ''Let an old pro show you how it's done'' Bad wolf said.

 **Oh, the cows have got a beef**

''Stay low to the ground'' Bad wolf told his daughters. ''Yeah, ok. Stay low to the ground'' the girls whispered to they dad. ''Shh! Not a sound'' Bad wolf told them

 **Saffron is the season's colour**

 **Seen in all the herds**

''Take it slow'' he told them. ''One more step...'' he said to his daughters. ''Then...'' Bad wolf said. And then Cerise and Ramona pounced on Harold. Bad wolf laughed.

Cerise and Ramona singing

 **This is the morning report**

Harold got up rubbing his side.

 **Gives you the long and the short**

Harold walked right in front of Cerise and Ramona and they gave him a fright.

 **Ever grunt, roar, snort and talk**

The girls jump in front of Harold. Bad wolf watch with delight as his 2 baby girls muck about with Harold.

 **Not a tale we distort**

The girls got Harold tale in their mouths and dragged him around.

 **On the morning report**

Harold pecked at the girl's heads but the girl's swing him around there head and let go. Bad wolf laughed. Cerise and Ramona when't back to their dad. ''That's very good'' Bad wolf said appraising them. The Dwarf popped up from the ground. ''Harold!'' he said. ''Yes!'' Harold said looking at the Dwarf. ''News from the Place of Whites'' the Dwarf said. ''Now this time...'' Bad wolf said his arms around his girls. ''Sire!'' Harold yelled. ''Lions in the Wolf forests'' Harold said. Bad wolf leapt from his girls and toward to Harold.'' Take Cerise and Ramona home'' Bad wolf ordered. The girls did not want to go home. ''Aw, dad, can't we came?'' they asked. ''No, girls'' Bad wolf said and he leaped away. Cerise and Ramona where not happy. ''We never get to go anywhere'' Cerise and Ramona said. Harold decides to cheer them up. ''Oh, young mistresses, one day, you 2 _will_ be Queen'' he said as he was getting ready to fly. Cerise and Ramona looked at him. He stared to fly. ''Then you 2 can chase those slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk'' he said leading the young hybrids back to Wolf Rock.

Please leave a review


	4. Chapter 4

The Wolf Queens 4 A Secret

Hi everybody so here is part 4. After I finished this I am going to do a Monster High version of Mamma Mia. I don't own Ever After High or The Lion King also all the kids of mh and eah will be in here and can you figure out what my name means?

On the path that leads to the top of Wolf Rock there is a ledge over the path which makes the perfect shady place to rest.

Moon Howler was on that path with the ledge. He looked at a piece of bone and then he kicked it off the path. He stared to walk to the edge but then Cerise and Ramona showed up.

''Hey, Uncle Moon Howler! Guess what?'' the twins asked. Moon Howler turns his head around a bit to look at the twins. ''I despise guessing games'' he said. The girls trotted up to him. ''We are going to be Queen of Wolf Rock'' the girls said happily. Moon Howler turn his head away from the girls while the girls turned there heads to the edge of the path. ''Oh, goody!'' he said. The girls ran to the edge. ''Our dad just showed us the kingdom and we are going to rule it all!'' the girls said laughing a bit.

Moon Howler sat in the shady part under the ledge. He had a gloomy look on him. ''Yes. Well, forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know'' and with that he lied down on his side. Cerise and Ramona ran over and jumped on him. ''Hey, Uncle Moon Howler'' Ramona said leaned over him with Cerise. ''When we Queen, what'll that make you?'' Ramona asked looking at him. ''A jester's uncle'' Moon Howler said. Cerise and Ramona laugh as they rolled off him. ''You're so weird'' Cerise said. Moon Howler looked at them. ''You have no idea'' he said to them.

''So, your father showed you 2 the whole kingdom, did he?'' Moon Howler said getting up. Cerise and Ramona ran after him. ''Everything'' they said together. Moon Howler watches the girls as they ran to him. ''He didn't show you 2 what's beyond that rise at the northern border?'' he asked them. The girls stoped with a sad look on their face. ''Well, no. He said we can't go there'' they said sadly. Moon Howler looked at them serially. ''And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest wolfs go there'' Moon Howler said very seriously.

Cerise and Ramona looked at him. ''Well, we're brave. What's out there?'' the girls asked. Moon Howler was laying again but with his head up this time. ''I'm sorry Cerise and Ramona, I just can't tell you 2'' he said with his head in the air. Cerise and Ramona ran to his tummy. ''Why not?'' they said not happy that Moon Howler won't tell them. Moon Howler looked at them. ''I'm only looking out for the well being of my favourite nieces'' and then he put one of his paws on Cerise and Ramona heads rubbing them. ''Yeah, right!'' the girls said with his paw on their heads still. ''We are your only nieces'' they said. Moon Howler raised the paw he had on their heads. ''All the more reason for me to be protective'' he lowered his paw.

''A Jabberwocky graveyard is no place for young Princess. Opps'' he said realising that he told the girls the forbidding place. ''An Jabberwocky what? Whoa!'' they said looking at each and over and then a huge smile spread over their faces. Moon Howler put a paw on his head. ''Oh, dear, I've said too much'' he said taking his paw off his head. ''Well, I suppose you 2 would found out sooner or later'' he said looking at them while Cerise and Ramona was looking at the forest and the plan. He contend. ''You 2 being so clever and all'' he said pulling the girls into a hug. ''Just do me one favour'' he said looking at them. ''Promise me you 2 will never go visit that dreadful place'' he said rubbing girls heads with his head. ''No problem'' the girls said happily. Moon Howler smiled. ''There's some good girls.'' He gently pushed them. The girls stared to run again. ''You 2 run along now and have fan. And remember'' he said looking at the girls as the girls stoped runny and were looking at him. ''It's our little secret'' he said to them. T he girls looked at him with smiles on their faces and ran off. Moon Howler turned the other way with a evil smile on his face.

The girls ran to their mother who was with the pack and some monsters and people at a part of Wolf Rock where trees and bushes grow on it. A wolf looked at the girls runny down the path. Red was sleeping on a raised rock underneath a tree. Snow White and the others including Queen Lillyarna the Universal Queen where giving their kids a bath. ''Hey, everyone'' Cerise and Ramona said to them. ''Hi, Cerise. Hi Ramona'' they said back. ''Come on we just heard about this great place'' they said.

''Cerise! Ramona!'' scolded Apple White and Monster High { aka Molly} ''We are kind of in the middle of a bath'' Apple said to them. Red woke up and looked at her daughters. ''And it's time for yours girls'' Red said leaning over to pick them up as Cerise and Ramona tried to ran away from their mum but Red was too quick for them. She picked them up and stared to lick them.

''Mum!'' they said not happy to have a bath. Red contend to lick them. ''Mum, you're messing up are manes!'' they said as licked them still. She stoped after they said this and looked at them with a loving smile on her face. Cerise and Ramona jumped out of arms with a bit of their hair sticking up.

''OK, OK. We clean. Can we go now?'' they asked their mum while they patted down there stick up hair. ''So where are we going?'' asked Daring. ''It better not be anyplace dumb'' Cleo said. ''No, it's really cool'' they said. Red leaned over. ''So, where is this really cool place?'' she asked them. Cerise and Ramona's mouth dropped open. ''Oh'' they said facing there mum. ''Uh, around the water hole'' they said with a big smile on their faces. Monster High pipped up. ''The water hole? What's so great about the water hole?'' she asked them.

Red looked at her daughters. Cerise and Ramona showed her a teethe smile and went to Monster High. ''We'll show you when we get there'' Ramona said with her voice down low and her eyes pointed at Red. The other children got the message at last. ''Oh'' Monster High said.

''Uh, mum, can we go with Cerise and Ramona?'' asked all the kids. Ramonanah looked at the kids and then looked at Red. ''Hmm, what do you think Red?'' she asked. ''Well...'' she said as she looked at the kids that were looking at her. ''Please?'' they all asked with big teethe smiles on their faces. ''It's all right with me'' Red said at the kids.

The kids ran off. The girls screamed yeah while the boys screamed all right. The Grownups looked at them. They stared to bound away. ''As long as Harold goes with you'' Red said smiling. ''No, not Harold'' Cerise said.


	5. Chapter 5

The Wolf Queens 5 We Just Can't Wait To Be Queens

Hi. I hope you like this. I only got 1 review for this story. I hope I get more reviews soon. I don't own Ever After High or The Lion King. Also I changed I just can't wait to be King a bit to suit the story I don't own it ever. It all belongs to the rightful owners. Also songs are in bold.

The kids were out of the forest and on the plan. Harold was flying in front of them. ''Step lively'' he told them. ''The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave'' he said to them.  
The kids where huddled around Cerise and Ramona. Beanstalk High one of Queen Lillyarnas kids tuned to Ramona. ''So, where are we really going?'' he asked her. ''An Jabberwocky graveyard'' Ramona told him. ''Wow!'' said Howleen excited. ''Shh! Harold'' Cerise told her. ''Right'' Daring said. ''So, how are we going to ditch the dodo?'' he asked Cerise.

They stared to whisper to each and over when Harold looked at them and fly down. ''Oh, just look at you four'' he said to them. The kids stoped whispering to each and over and looked at Harold. Harold contoured. ''Little seeds of romance blossoming in the forest and plans. Your parents will be thrilled'' he said to them. The kids looked at each and over. ''What with your being betrothed and all'' he told them especially Beanstalk High, Daring Charming, Cerise and Ramona. ''Be-what?'' Beanstalk asked Harold. ''Betrothed. Intended. Affianced'' he said to Beanstalk. Monster High had a look on her face that was saying ''What the heck is he talking about''. Cerise lend over to Harold. ''Meaning...?'' she asked. Harold looked at them happily. ''One day, you four are going to be married'' he told them.

The kids were not impressed The boys said yuck while the girls said eww. ''I can't marry her. She's my friend'' Daring and Beanstalk said to Harold. Harold was not happy. ''Yeah, it'd be so weird'' Cerise and Ramona said together. Harold put his beak in the air. ''Well sorry to bust your babble, but you four turtle doves have no choice'' Harold said an ware that Cerise and Ramona where micking him. The over kids looked at the girls with amusement. Harold kept going. ''It's a tradition going back generations'' he told them.

Cerise and Ramona looked at him with a smile on their faces. ''Well, when we Queen, that'll be the first thing to go'' Cerise told Harold. Harold looked at them. ''Not so long as I'm around'' he said to them. ''Well in that case, you're fired'' Ramona told him. Harold leaned over to them. ''Hmm, Nice try but only the King or Queen can do that'' he said to them. ''Well, there are future Queens'' Raven told Harold. ''Yeah, so you have to do what we tell you'' the trines said together, pushing Harold with their hands. ''Not yet, I don't '' Harold said. ''And with an attitude like that'' Harold said to them. The kids stared to walk away but Harold pipped up. ''I'm afraid you 2 are shaping up to be some pretty pathetic Queens, indeed'' he told them. Cerise and Ramona looked at him with a devil smiles on their faces. ''Not the way we see it'' they said to him. They jumped in front of him. Cerise and Ramona singing.

 **We are going be mighty Queens**

They stared to push him backwards.

 **So enemies beware**

They pushed him over a falling tree trunk and into a hole in the trunk. Harold singing.

 **Well, I never seen Queens of beasts**

He got out of the hole

 **With quite so little hair**

He plucked a hair off Cerise and Ramona. Cerise and Ramona put their heads into some leaves that looked like manes. Cerise and Ramona singing.

 **We're going be the main event**

 **Like no Queen was before**

They shook the levees off and stared to climb up the trunk.

 **We're brushing' up on looking' down**

 **We're working' on are howl**

Harold fell off the trunk and into a muddy puddle. Harold got out and got C.A. Cupid dress and stared to wipe his face on it. Harold singing.

 **Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing**

Lizzie got out her flamingo mallet and hit Harold with it. He went skipping over the water. Cerise and Ramona singing.

 **Oh, we just can't wait to be Queen**

Water birds of all sorts fly away as the kids ran through the water. Harold singing

 **You've got a rather long way to go**

 **Young mistresses, if you think...**

Harold was in a steam of water in the rushers with the girls on one side and the boys on the other side. The boys singing.

 **No one saying' ''do this''**

The girls wagged there tongs' at Harold. Harold singing.

 **Now, when I said that...**

He looked at the girls. The stared to pull their cheeks and wagged there tongs' at him. The girls singing.

 **No one saying' ''be there''**

Harold singing

 **What I meant was...**

He looked at the boys. The girls put their hands and paws on their cheeks and pocking their lips at him. The boys singing.

 **No one saying' ''stop that''**

Harold singing.

 **You don't realise...**

The girls put their fingers and claws on their noses and showed their teeth. The boys stared to make funny faces. The boys and girl singing.

 **No one saying' ''see here''**

They leapt over Harold. Harold singing.

 **Now see here! Arr**

He then got ran over by horses. Cerise and Ramona singing.

 **Free to run all around all day**

Harold stared to fly. Harold singing.

 **Well that's definitely out**

Cerise and Ramona singing.

 **Free to do it all are way**

Harold flew after him. Harold singing.

 **I think it's time that you 2 and I**

 **Arranged a heart-to-heart**

 **Arr**

He flied right into a rhinoceros Cerise and Ramona singing.

 **Queens don't need advice**

 **From little Kits for a start**

Harold fell down and then he stared to fly again. Harold singing.

 **If this is were**

 **The monarchy is headed**

He sat on a brunch that was in the river.

 **Count me out!**

 **Out of service, out of Ever After**

 **I wouldn't hang about**

 **Arr**

The branch went over a waterfall. Harold stared to fly again.

 **These kids are getting**

 **Wildly out of wing**

People, Monsters and animals lined up as the kids trotted down the middle of the path. Cerise and Ramona singing.

 **Oh, we just can't wait to be Queen**

The people, monsters and animals tuned there backs and those who have a tile lifted them in the air as Harold walked down the path. The kids stared to jump underneff Dragons as they stomped and danced about. Harold flew thore them looking for the kids. Cerise and Ramona were on top of Giraffes.

 **Everybody, look left**

People, Monsters and Animals ran over Harold.

 **Everybody, look right**

They ran over him again

 **Everywhere you look, we're**

The girls slide down the necks and stood in the spotlight.

 **Standing in the spotlight**

Harold pocked his head in. Harold singing.

 **Not yet!**

Cerise and Ramona and the kids stared to whisper in the people, monster and animals ears. Everybody expect Harold singing.

 **Let ever creature and person**

 **Go for broke and sing**

They all whispered to each and over. Harold was brushing himself off when he was gapped by trolls and they stared to groom him.

 **Let's hear it in the herd**

 **And on the wing**

Dragons opened there mouths and birds fly out. People and Monsters though the kids.

 **It's gonna be**

 **Queen Cerise and Queen Ramona's finest fling**

Everybody stared to make a person monster and animal pyramid with Cerise and Ramona on the top.

 **Oh, we just can't wait to be Queen**

 **Oh, we just can't wait to be Queen**

 **Oh, we just can't wait**

The pyramid stared to sake. Everyone stared to be flung about.

 **To be Queen**

The risen for this is Harold was lifted that very same rhinoceros. Harold's legs gave way. The rhinoceros sat on top of him. Ever person monster and animal ran off in ever deritencen all but the rhino who was still on top of Harold. ''I beg your Pardon, Madam, but...get off'' he said to the rhino but the rhino did not get off him. ''Cerise? Ramona!'' he called but no one came.


	6. Chapter 6

The Wolf Queens6 The Jabberwocky Graveyard

Hi everyone. So here is chapter 6. I would like to say thankyou soo much for the support everyone. And I also add the people from the Lisi Harsona books. They where my first Monster High books ever and I still got them. Alright enough of this. Onto the story. Also I don't own Ever After High or The Lion King.

The kids had run far away from Harold as they could. They were laughing. ''All right! It worked!'' Beanstalk said happily. ''We lost him'' Ramona said to him. ''We and by we I mean Beanstalk and I are geniuses'' Daring said. Cerise looked at him. ''Hey geniuses, it was are idea'' Cerise told him. Daring looked at her with a smart face. ''Yeah, but we pulled it off'' Daring said. Cerise and Ramona looked at him with devil grins on their faces. ''With us!'' Ramona said. ''Oh, yeah?'' Beanstalk said.

They pranced on each and over and rolled a couple times. When they stopped rolling Cerise was on Daring while Ramona was on top of Beanstalk. The other kids watched them with playfully smiles on their faces. ''Pinned ya'' Cerise and Ramona told the boys. ''Hey, let me up!'' the boys said straggling to get up. The girls got off them with their heads held pride in the air as they stared to walk away. While the girls weren't looking the boys smiled an evil smile.

They pounced on the girls. They roll over a cliff into a shadowy part. The other kids followed. They were all laughing. When they got to the bottom Cerise was on top of Daring again while Ramona was on top of Beanstalk again too. The girls smiled. ''Pinned ya again'' they said smiling.

A small gazer burst. The kids were shocked. Daring and Beanstalk got up. All the kids where looking with shocked expressions on their faces. When the steam blowed away they saw a skeleton head of a Jabberwocky. Cerise and Ramona walked forwed with smiles on their faces. The other kids followed them. They walked up to it. ''This is it. We made it'' the girls told everyone. The skull was on a bit of raised rock. The kids walked to the edge. ''Whoa!'' they all said together. For miles and miles were Jabberwocky skeletons. ''It's really creepy'' Bunny said. ''Yeah. Isn't great?'' Cerise asked Bunny. ''We could get in big trouble'' she said. ''I know'' Cerise said happily. They looked at the Jabberwocky skull. There was a hole there. ''I wonder if it's brains are still in there'' Gill said. ''There's only one way to know'' Cerise said bravely. The kids were smiling. ''Come on, let's check it out'' Ramona said.

Just then Harold flies in front of them. ''Wrong! The only checking out you 2 will do will be to check out of here'' he told the trines. He stared to push the girls back. ''Oh, man!'' Deuce said. Harold looked about frighten. ''We're way beyond the boundary of the wolf forests and plans'' he said looking at the skull. ''Look, banana beak is scared'' Cerise and Ramona said teasing him. Harold walked up and pointed his feathers at them. ''It's _Mr_ banana beak to you 2, fuzzys, and right now we are all in very real danger'' he told them as he looked at the skull again. Cerise and Ramona had a very brave face on them. They walked back to the skull like nothing could frighting them. ''Danger? Ha! We walk on the wild side'' they told him as they stopped in front of the skull. They lean down like they were ready to pounce. ''We laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!'' they said.

Then suddenly cackling came out of the skull. Cerise and Ramona were frightened. They ran over to the others with Harold in front of them. Out from the eye sockets came 2 lions and from the hole in the skull came 1 lioness. The first lioness that came from the hole had a very shaggy mane. The second lion that came from the left of the eye socket had a less shaggy mane. And the third lion that came from the right eye socket had barely a mane at all.

Harold spread his wings in front of the kids to protect them. ''Well, well, well, Lonzai, what have we got here?'' the first lioness asked the second lion. ''Hmm, I don't know Bonezi'' the second lion Lonzai said to his friend. Lonzai looked at the lion behind him. ''What do you think, Dill?'' he asked him. Dill stared to laugh crazy. Lonzai looked at Bonezi. ''Just what I was thinking'' he said. ''A heard of trespassers!'' he said to them teeth showing sharp as anything.

Harold smiled a bit at them. ''And quite by accident, let me assure you'' he said to them. The kids stared to leave. ''A simple navigational error'' he told them as he turned to leave with the kids. Bonezi put one of her paws on his tale. ''Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait'' she said. Harold looked at her as Bonezi looked down on him. ''I know you. Your Bad Wolf's little stooge'' she said to him. She let her paw off Harold's tail.

''I madam, am the King and Queen's major-domo'' he told them. Lonzai and Dill were circleng around the kids. ''And that would make 2 of you...'' she said looking for Big Bad Wolf's and Little Red Ridding Hood's daughters. Cerise and Ramona stepped forward. ''The future Queens'' they said together. Harold joined the kids while Bonezi joined her friends circling them. ''Do you 2 know what we do to Kings and Queens who step out of their kingdom?'' she asked the girls.

Cerise and Ramona won't going to be fouled. ''Huh! You can't do anything to us'' they told them. Harold made a week laugher. ''Technically, they can. We are on their land'' he said to them. Cerise and Ramona were confused. ''But Harold, you told us they're nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers'' they said to him. Harold tried to shut them up. ''Ix-nay on the upid-stay'' he said tapping one wing with his feathers on the other.

''Who are you calling upid-stay?'' asked Lanzai. Harold and the kids stared to make a bit of a run for it. ''My, my, my. Oh look at the sun! It's time to go!'' he said trying to make a brake for it with the kids. Bonezi stopped them by blocking their path.

''What's the hurry?'' she asked them. She stared to move them back to the others. ''We'd love to have all of you stick around for dinner'' she told them. Lonzai smiled. ''Yeah, we could have whatever's _wolf_ around!'' he bust out lathing. Bonezi put her paw up. ''Wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one!'' she said. ''Make mine a pup sandwich! Whaddaya think?'' she asked her friends laughing with Lonzai. Dill was sitting up his paws pointing to the left. He was bouncing up and down. ''What, Dill? What is it?'' Bonezi asked him. One of Dill's back legs were pointing left as well. Lonzai was looking what the leg and paw where pointing to. He looked at Bonezi. ''Hey, did we order this dinner to go?'' he asked her. Bonezi looked at her. ''No, why?'' she asked him. ''Cos there it goes!'' Lonzai yelled as he pointed at the kids and Harold ran and flied away thoue the Jabberwocky graveyard.

The kids were runny for their lives they were. Bonezi got Harold's tale and pulled him back. The kids run to the middle of the graveyard. ''Did we lose ém?'' Avea asked. ''I think so'' Hunter said. The kids contend see Harold. ''Where's Harold?'' Kitty asked.

The Lions and Lioness had got Harold and at one of the entices to a big carven the lions had him there. There was a gauzy ready to boil. They were gaverd around it. Lonzai was using his paws to hold Harold by the wings. ''The little major-domo bird hippety-hopped all the way to the birdie-boiler'' Lonzai put Harold in it. The lions were cracking up. ''Oh, no! Not the birdie-boiler!'' Harold said as he felt he was about to be shot in into the sky. ''Aaaah!'' he said as he shot into the air.

The lions were laughing very hard they were. ''Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size?'' Cerise said to the lions. They were standing on a Jabberwocky skeleton. Bonezi looked at them. ''like you?'' she asked. ''Oops'' Ramona said.

The lions went after them. The kids run into a Giza. The lions pocked their heads through the stem. ''Boo!'' they said together. The kids stopped in their tracks. The lions laughed. They went on cashing them. They climb up a Jabberwocky skull with Bonezi very close at their hills.

They slide down the backbone of the Jabberwocky skeleton. They land in a hill of bones. They stared to climb up. The lions were getting closer to them. ''Hunter'' Ashlynn called. The kids turned around and saw the lions getting very close. Ramona runs down to where Ashlynn was. She was straggling to get a grip. Bonezi mouth was watering as she was so close to Ashlynn and she would got her if it was not for Ramona who saved her. She gave her a cut on the cheek. Bonezi snarls as she felt the pain.

The kids made it to the top and ran into a cavern. Inside there was a Jabberwocky skeleton with a tiny bit of dried skin on it. The kids climb up on it and jump to try to get out. The dried skin gave way. The kids fell down. The lions walked to them. ''Here, puppy, puppy, puppy'' Lonzai said with his teeth clanked together. Cerise and Ramona stood in front of the others. They stared to howl but it was very weak. ''Heh! That was it?'' Bonezi asked. They all laughed. ''Do it again. Come on'' she said to Cerise and Ramona. This time when Cerise and Ramona howled it was a deep howl like there dad's howl.

The lions faces were full of socked when a paw wrack them over. Bad Wolf dug his sharp claws into Lonzai. Dill was rolled over. Bonezi bit deep into Bad Wolf arm. Bad Wolf knocked her over. Lonzai bit into his back. Bad Wolf knocked him over. Dill was trying to get away. But Bad Wolf knocked him over. The kids were very freighted. Harold flew to them.

Bad Wolf had all 3 lions and lioness on their back. ''Oh, please, please! Uncle, uncle!'' Bonezi and Lonzai were saying to Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf was not having any of it. ''Silence'' he yelled at them. Dill and Bonezi were covering their faces with their front paws. Lonzai smiled a big teethy grin. ''We're goona shut up right now!'' he said to Bad Wolf. Bonezi looked at him and smile the same teethy grin. ''Calm, down. We're really sorry'' she said to Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf looked at them very anger. ''If you ever come near my daughters again...'' he told them.

Bonezi looked at him. ''Oh, this is...this is _your_ daughters?'' she asked him. Lonzai looked at Bad Wolf. ''Oh _your_ daughters'' he said. Bonezi looked at Lonzai. ''Did you know that?'' she asked Lonzai. Lonzai looked at him. ''No me? I didn't know...No did you?'' he asked Bonezi. ''No, of course not '' she said. ''No''Lonzai said. They both looked at Dill. ''Dill?'' they asked. Dill shakes his head yes. Bad Wolf howled loud and angry. ''Tooodles'' Lonzai said before all 3 of them ran far away from him.

Harold flies to Bad Wolf and lands next to him. He nods his head at him with a smile. Bad Wolf looks at him with a angry face. Harold cowers in fear of him. The kids run up to him. Tears were filling Cerise and Ramona's eyes. ''Dad, we...'' they were starting to say but Bad Wolf cut them off. ''You 2 deliberately disobeyed me'' he said to them. Cerise and Ramona had very sad faces on them.

''Dad, we're...we're sorry'' they said trying to apologies. Bad Wolf just looked at them. ''Let's go home'' he said to them shapely. Harold had a sorry look on his face as he fly. The kids stared to walk with their heads down. ''We thought you 2 where very brave'' Candace said to them.

On top of a rock wall in that carven Moon Howler saw everything and was not happy.


	7. Chapter 7

The Wolf Queens7 A Talk

Hi I am so glad that you all like this story. I don't own Ever After High or The Lion King.

It was sunset. The sky was purples pink. Bad Wolf was marching home with the kids. A bit behind him was Harold and a bit behind Harold the kids. They were walking slow. Bad Wolf was way in front of Harold and the kids. The kids were walking with their heads down. They looked at Cerise and Ramona then looked back at the ground. Harold was looking at them when suddenly Bad Wolf spoke.

''Harold'' he said. Harold flew in front of Bad Wolf and sat on the ground. Bad Wolf was standing. ''Yes sire?'' he asked crustily. Bad Wolf looked at him with a mad face. ''Take the other kids home. I've got to teach my daughters a lesson'' he told Harold. He looked at his daughters who was sitting a bit behind them. Cerise and Ramona shrink into the grass. The other kids looked at them. Bad Wolf sat down.

Harold flew to them. He sat in front of them. ''Come, kids'' he said to them. The kids had a sad look on them. Harold turned to face Cerise and Ramona. He put his wings on them. ''Cerise, Ramona... good luck'' he said to them. He flies off and lead the others home. They looked back at the girls and the girls looked at them. Cerise and Ramona had very sad faces on them.

''Cerise! Ramona!''Bad Wolf called them. The girls flinched as they names were called. They looked at their dad whose back was filching them. Cerise and Ramona walked to him. Their feet fell into a print in the ground. They looked at it. It was there dad's print. Their feet was small compared to his. They looked at their feet then countered to walk.

They sat next to him. They looked at him a bit. Bad Wolf lowered his head a tiny bit. He looked at his daughters. ''Cerise, Ramona. I'm very disappointed in you 2'' he said to them. The girls lowed their heads. ''We know'' they said together. ''You 2 could've been killed'' he said countering. ''You 2 deliberately disobeyed me, and what's worse, you put the other kids in danger'' he told them.

It was dark now. Cerise and Ramona were trying to hold back tears. ''We was just trying to be brave like you'' they said to him. They looked at him. Bad Wolf had a sad face on him now. He looked at his daughters. ''I'm only brave when I have to be'' he told them. Cerise and Ramona stared to lower their heads again. ''Cerise, Ramona... being brave'' he said to them. They stared to look at him again. ''Doesn't mean you 2 go looking for trouble'' he said to them. ''But you're not scared of anything'' the girls said.

''I was today '' he said to them. ''You were?'' they asked. ''Yes'' he said. He lowed his head so it was lever with his daughters heads. ''I thought I might lose you 2'' he told them. Cerise and Ramona stared to cheer up. ''Oh. We guess that even Kings and Queens get scared, huh?'' they asked smiling. ''Mm-hmm'' Bad Wolf said. Cerise and Ramona lean closer to him.

''But you what?'' they asked him. ''What?'' Bad Wolf asked. ''We think those lions were even scareder'' they sad together. Bad Wolf stared to laugh. ''Cos nobody messes with your dad'' he said with a playfully smile on his face. ''Come here, you 2'' he said as he grasps the girls and starts to rub their heads with his paws.

''Oh, no! No!'' they were yelling as they tried to brick free. ''Aagh! Uhh!'' they said as Bad Wolf chuckles. They got free and push him over. ''Come here'' they say as Bad Wolf starts to run from them. He stop and The girls ponced on him.

''Gotcha!'' they said. They were laughing. The girls were pulling on one of his ear. The lay on top of his head. ''Dad?'' they asked him. ''Hmm?'' Bad Wolf asked them. He looked at them. ''We're pals right?'' they asked him. ''Right'' Bad Wolf said. ''And we'll always be together right?'' they asked him. Bad Wolf raised his head. ''Cerise, Ramona, let me tell you something that my father told me'' he said to them. He raised his head to the stars and so did Cerise and Ramona. ''Look at the stars. The great Kings and Queens of the past look down on us from those stars" he told them. "Really?'' they asked. ''Yes. So whenever you 2 feel alone, just remember that those Kings and Queens will always be there to guide you. And so will I'' he said to them.


	8. Chapter 8

The Wolf Queens 8 A Evil Plan

I don't own Ever After High or The Lion King or the song Be Prepare. Plus song is in bold.

Deep in the cavern filled with more Jabberwocky bones and some different ones the lions were hiding. ''Man, that lousy Bad Wolf. I won't be able to sit for a week'' Lonzai said. Dill starts laughing. Lonzai looked at him. ''It's not funny, Dill'' he told him. Dill puts his paws on his mouth and try's to stop laughing but he couldn't help it. He burst out laughing hysterically. Lonzai looked at him with a grumpy face. ''Hey, shut up!" he snappers said to him. He has marks all over his rump. Dill conterles to laugh. Lonzai snarl at him before he starts fighting him.

Bonezi looked at them. She was on a bit of a cliff. "Will you knock it off?"she asked them. Dill starts to chew on 1 of his back legs. Lonzai points 1 of his front paws at him. "Well, he started it" he said. "Look at you guys" Bonezi said to them. She starts to climbs down. "No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain" Lonzai starts too droll. "Man, I hate dangling" he said. Bonezi walks right up in his face. "Yeah? If it weren't for those wolfs we'd be running' the joint" she told him. Dill nods his head in agreement. He was sitting back to back with Lonzai. Lonzai was not happy. "Man, I hate wolfs" he said to them. "So pushy" Bonezi said. "And fury" Lonzai said. "And stinky" Bonezi added. Lonzai stared to smile. "And, man, are they..." he said whating for Bonezi to join him. They stood up shoulder to shoulder. "U-u-u-ugly" they said to together then they started to laugh. Then a voice made them stop and look about.

"Oh, surely we wolfs are all not that bad" the voice said. Green stem blow up on a rock platform. When the steam cleared Moon Howler was seen resting comftbully. The lions released and smiled. "Oh" they said happy to see him. They all took a deep breath. "Oh, Moon Howler. It's just you" Lonzai said. "We were afraid it was somebody important" Bonezi said. "Yeah, you know, like Bad Wolf" Lonzai said. "Yeah" Bonezi added. Moon Howler looked at them with a mad face. "I see" he said. Lonzai looked at Bonezi. "Now that's power!'' he said to her.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder" Bonezi said. Lonzai had a mean grin on his face. "Bad Wolf" he said. Bonezi shudder. "Ohh! Do it again" she told him. "Bad Wolf" he said again. Again Bonezi scudded. "Ooooh!" she said. "Bad Wolf! Bad Wolf! Bad Wolf!" he said. Bonezi fell on her back shuddering. "Ohh, it tingles me" she said. Moon Howler had a look on his face that well let's say the lions were acting stupid. He puts one of his paws on his face. "I'm surround by idiots" he told them. The lions looked at him.

"Now, you, Moon Howler, I mean, you're one of us. I mean you're our pal" Lonzai said. Dill starts scratching his face while Bonezi starts to nibble bit her rump."Charmed" Moon Howler said. "Oh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper" Bonezi said. Lonzai smiled a teethy smile. "Yeah. Hey, did you bring us anything to eat, Moon Howler, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did ya, did ya, did ya?" he asked begging. Moon Howler tuned his head. "I don't think you really deserve this" he said holding a bit of rump leg bone with a bit of meat on it. The lions stood on her back legs begging for it like dogs do. "I practically gift-wrapped those kids for you, and you couldn't even dispose of them" he told them holding the meat up. He let it go and it drops in front of the lions.

The drove right in. Bonezi looked at him. "Well, you know...it wasn't exactly like they were alone, Moon Howler" Bonezi said with her mouth full. Lonzai pocked his head up to. "Yeah. What were we supposed to do?" he asked. Bonezi went back to the meal. Lonzai showed. "Kill Bad Wolf'?" he asked. Moon Howler puts one of his paws up and rests his head on it. He smiled a evil smile. "Precisely" he says to them. The lions looked at him with weird faces. Moon Howler leapt down on the lions. The lions moved away. Green stem flew up from creaks on the floor. Moon Howler pocked his head there the stem. Moon Howler singing.

 **I know that your powers**

 **Of retention**

He walks to where Dill is chewing on the bone.

 **Are as wet**

 **As a Org's backside**

 **But thick as you are, pay attention**

He throws the bone away from Dill. Dill puts one of his paws to his head to sullet him. Moon Howler walks around him.

 **My words are a matter of pride**

 **It's clear from**

 **Your vacant expressions**

He waves his paw in front of him.

 **The lights are not all on upstairs**

Dill opens his mouth and his tongue hangs out. Bonezi and Lonzai were at the back. Moon Howler crouched down.

 **But we're talking Kings**

 **And successions**

Lonzai and Bonezi stared to laugh. Moon Howler scared them.

 **Even you can't be caught unawares**

Bonezi and Lonzai were sitting on 2 gazers ready to blow. It blow. Moon Howler stared to walk on a small path.

 **So prepare for**

 **The chance of a lifetime**

He jumps on to another path. He ran a paw there his mane. Bonezi and Lonzai came down well fell down from the gazer.

 **Be prepared for sensational news**

He pocked his head from a rock wall.

 **A shiny new era is tiptoeing nearer**

He stared to walk on tiptoes. Bonezi came out from a rock hole. Bonezi singing.

 **And where do we feature?**

Moon Howler grabbed her by the cheeks and sacks her. Moon Howler singing.

 **Just listen to teacher**

He walks off.

 **I know it sounds sordid**

 **But you'll be rewarded**

Bonezi starts to rub her sour cheek. Moon Howler leaps to a bit of rocks were Dill found that bone and was chewing on it.

 **When at last I am given my dues**

 **And injustice deliciously squared**

He kicked him into a pile of bones.

 **Be prepared**

Lonzai pocked his head from the bones with Bonezi and Dill. Bonezi had a top skull and top jaw of a cow on his head while Lonzai had a rams with the hones on it and Dill had a deer one with the antlers. "Yeah, be prepared. We'll be prepared. For what?" Lonzai asked. "For the death of the King" Moon Howler said. Lonzai climbed up. "Why, is he sick?" he asked. Moon Howler grabbed him by the neck. "No, fool, we're going to kill him. And Cerise and Ramona too" he told them. He drops him. The bones came off. Bonezi smiled. "Great idea. Who needs a King or Queen?" she said. She and Dill stared to dance around Lonzai. "No King, no Queen, la-la la-la la la" they sang. "Idiots" Moon Howler yelled. "There will be a King!" he said. Lonzai looked at him. "Hey, but you said..." he said but Moon Howler but in. "I will be King! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again" He told them. The other lions which were lioness appeared. "Yeah!"Bonezi said. "All right!" Lonzai said. "Long live the King" They yelled together. All the lioness {I think 4 thounds} joined in. "Long live the King! Long live the King!" they yelled. The lioness singing.

 **It's great that**

 **We'll soon be connected**

They all marched past Moon Howler in lines looking at him.

 **With a King who'll be**

 **All-time adored**

Moon Howler singing.

 **Of course, quid pro quo**

 **You're expected**

 **To take certain duties on board**

 **The future is littered with prizes**

 **And though I'm the main addressee**

 **The point that I must emphasise is**

He leapt down in front of Bonezi, Lonzai and Dill and the other lioness and the ground stared to break up.

 **You won't get a sniff without me!**

A lioness fell in. Rocks stared to climb up from the ground. Moon Howler stared to jump on them.

 **So prepare for**

 **The coup of the century**

 **Be prepared for the murkiest scum**

2 lioness ohhh as they rise to the sky on a rock. 3 lioness went na na na na and shack there rump on a rock going up too. Moon Howler was on a rock going up as well.

 **Meticulous planning**

The lioness lions and Moon Howler singing.

 **Tenacity spanning**

 **Decades of denial**

 **Is simply why**

 **I'll be King undisputed**

Moon Howler singing.

 **Respected, saluted**

 **And seen for the wonder I am**

 **Yes my teeth**

 **And ambitions are bared**

2 lioness were bricking 2 skulltions.

 **Be prepared**

The lions and lioness were dancing. One lioness was using 2 bones on a Jabberwocky skeleton as a xylophone. Lions and lioness and Moon Howler singing.

 **Yes, our teeth**

 **And ambitions are bared**

 **Be prepared**

They all stared to cackle.


	9. Chapter 9

The Wolf Queens9 The Stampede

Hi everybody. PRINCESS MH here. I want to deduced this chapter to Cerise Hood Fanatic. Thank you sooooooooooo much. I don't own Ever After High or The Lion King. I wish I could.

The next day

In the wolfs plans was a gorge. There was some trees there dotted here and there. Moon Howler was in the gorge with Cerise and Ramona. "Now you 2 wait here. Your father has a marvellous surprise for you 2" Moon Howler said to the girls as he led them to a rock under a shadier tree. "Ohh what is it?"they asked him."If I told you 2, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he asked them. Cerise and Ramona walk up onto the rock. "If you tell us, we'll still act surprise" Ramona said. Moon Howler smiled.

"Ho ho ho! You 2 are such naughty girls" Moon Howler told them. Cerise and Ramona put their hands on Moon Howlers mane. "Come on, Uncle Moon Howler" Cerise pled to him. Moon Howler turned his head. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no" Moon Howler said to them. They sat down. "This is just for you 2and your daddy" he said. "You know, a sort of father-daughter...thing" he said.

"Well I'd better go get him" he told them. Cerise and Ramona leapt off the rock with smiles on their faces. "We'll go with you" they said together. "No. Heh heh heh. No. Just stay on this rock" he told them. Cerise and Ramona walked back on the rock. They were not happy. Moon Howler saw that. He looked at them. "You 2 wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you 2 did with the lions" he told them. The girls looked at him with shocked. "You know about that?" Ramona asked. "Cerise, Ramona, everybody knows about that" Moon Howler told them. "Really?" Cerise asked. "Oh, yes" he said. Cerise and Ramona lowed their heads. Moon Howler smiled. "Lucky daddy was there to save you 2, eh?" he asked.

Moon Howler looked about to see if there was anybody watching them. There wasn't. He put one of paws around Cerise and Ramona and he lend in. "Oh, and just between us 3, you might want to work on those little howls of yours, hmm?"he asked the girls. "Oh, OK" they said. Moon Howler stared to leave. Cerise and Ramona smiled. "Hey, Uncle Moon Howler will we like this surprise?" they asked. Moon Howler stoped. "Cerise, Ramona, it's to die for" he said with a evil smile. He then left.

There was a wall a few meters behind the tree and rock Cerise and Ramona were on. On top of the wall was the Wolf plans. Avery large herds of Unicorns were grazing. Bonezi, Lonzai and Dill were hiding in some rocks. Lonzai stomach starts rumbles. "Shut up!" Bonezi said. "I can't help it. I'm so hungry. I got to have a Unicorn" Lonzai told him. "Stay put" Bonezi said to him. "Can't I just off one of the little sick ones?" he asked. "No. We wait for the signal from Moon Howler " he told him. Moon Howler was on top of a large rock. The lions saw him. "There he is. Let's go" Bonezi said. The lions walked to the herd.

Back down in the gorge Cerise and Ramona were laying down on the rock. " "Little howl." Puh!" they said. A medium size lizard walked on the rock. Cerise and Ramona looked at it. "Howw!" they said trying to howl. The lizard walked off the rock and on the ground. The girls jumped off the rock trying to scare the lizard. "Hoowll!" they said again. The lizard payed no attention and was still walking. The girls jumped behind it. "Howl!" they said scarring the lizard. They howl echoes around the gorge.

The girls smiled but only for a seconded as rumbling could be heard. Cerise and Ramona looked at some tiny lose bits of rocks that were moving about. The girls know something was wrong. Then birds stared to caw. The girls looked at the wall were the rumbling was coming from. Birds were flying. Dust clouds were able to be seen. And a very large head of Unicorns were coming down from the wall. It was a stamped. And it was heading start to Cerise and Ramona. They were frightened. They stared to try to outrun the stamped. They were runny as fast as they could go but the stamped was gamin on them. The cause of the stamped was the lions. They were trying to get a Unicorn. As the last ones galloped over the cliff the lions watch them.

Bad Wolf was out on the Wolf Planes scouting. Harold was on his back. Harold noticed the Unicorns were on the move. "Oh, look, sire, the herd is on the move" he told Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf looked and saw the dust clouds. "Odd" Bad Wolf said. Moon Howler came runny to Bad Wolf. He was panting. "Bad Wolf, quick" he said looking at the gorge with a worried face. "Stampede in the gorge. Cerise's and Ramona's down there!" he said. Bad Wolf had a worried face too. "Cerise, Ramona?"he asked.

Cerise and Ramona were straggle to keep ahead from the stampede but it was not working. Before they know it they were in the stampede. The girls climbed up on a deed tree that was still standing. They cleaned to it with their dear lives.

Moon Howler and Bad Wolf were runny to the gorge. Harold flew to the girls. He was looking for them. Then he spot them hanging dearly to the tree. "Harold, help us!" they said terrified. "Your father is on the way! Hold on!" he told them. "Hurry!" they said already losing there grip. Bad Wolf and Moon Howler were on a path in the rock walls in the gorge. They were looking for the girls. Harold flew up to them. "There! There on that tree!" he said to them pointing with his wings. Bad Wolf looked and saw his daughters. "Hold on Cerise and Ramona!" he yelled to them. A Unicorn hit the tree. "Dad!" they yelled.

Bad Wolf leapt down. He ran down into the stampede. Harold just couldn't watch. "Oh, Moon Howler, this is awful!" he said. "What'll we do? What'll we do?" he asked him. Moon Howler was not happy. "I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do" he said staring ting to fly but Moon Howler hit him. Harold fell down.

Bad Wolf ran past his girls and saw that. He turned sharply around to his daughters. He got knocked down. He looked and saw a Unicorn destroy the dead tree. Cerise and Ramona went flying their the air. "Dad!" they yellowed again. Bad Wolf leapt up and had them in his mouth.

Moon Howler was walking along the path watching them. Bad Wolf hit a Unicorn. The girls fell out. They looked about for they dad while trying not to get trampled. Bad Wolf found them. He picked them up in his mouth. A Unicorn fell down.

Bad Wolf leapt up on a ledge and put his daughters down before he fell back into the stampede. "Dad!" they schemed. They were searching for him with their eyes. They got worried ever seconded. Then with a howl Bad Wolf leapt out on to a wall. The girls were happy that he was alive. He stared to climb up. The girls stared to climb up on rocks to get to him.

Bad Wolf was almost at the top. Moon Howler was looking at him. "Moon Howler" he said as he lost his grip a bit. "Brother... help me!" he said to him. Moon Howler looked at him then he put his claws on his brothers paws. Bad Wolf howled in pain. He lend in with a evil smile. Bad Wolf was shocked. "Long live the King" he whispered to him before throwing Bad Wolf into the stampede. "Arrrr" he said. "Noooo!" the girls schemed as they watched there dad fell into the stampede. As the last Unicorns left Cerise and Ramona leapt down into the gorge.

My first cliff hanger and I am crying here and the next chapter too. I have 2 or 3 cliff hangers to go by. :(


	10. Chapter 10

The Wolf Queens10 Runny Away

So I know that chapter 1 went and mysteriously disappeared well I accidently delete it. But it is back up so could you put your reviews back please. Thank you. Now I got some news. Disney is going to do The Lion King live action like they did with The Jungle Book which I saw and it was brilliant. Well enough of this. On with the story. I don't own The Lion King or Ever After High. Also you may want some tissues.

Dust clouds lay in the gorge. Cerise and Ramona were looking for their dad King Big Bad Wolf. They look around then they both cough. "Dad!" they called. No answer. They stared to run a bit. They stopped and looked. Then they heard rustling. "Dad?" they asked hopefully. Out from the dust came the Unicorn that Bad Wolf hit. It jump over the tree Cerise and Ramona were hanging on. The tree was broking. And underneath that tree was Bad Wolf laying down.

The girls were worried. They ran over to him. They stop in front of him. Bad Wolf was lying so still. His eyes were closed and he did not breath. "Dad?" they asked again. Bad Wolf did not answer. "Dad, came on" Ramona said. They pushed their heads on Bad Wolf face. He did not move. "You got to get up" Cerise said. No answer. Cerise and Ramona were very worried now. "Dad?" they asked for the 4th time. They stared to shack his mane. He still did not get up. "We got to go home" they said together. He still did not move. The girls stared to tug on 1 of his ears. Nothing happened.

Cerise and Ramona looked around. "Help!" they called. It echoes around the gorge. They ran about trying to find someone. But nobody was there. "Somebody! Anybody. Help" they said starting to cry. Tears ran down their faces. They walked back to their father. They got underneath 1 of his paws. They started to sniffle as they lie with their father.

Out from the dusty mist came Moon Howler. He walked up to them. He was pleased that his brother was dead but not happy that the girls were still alive.

"Cerise. Ramona. What have you 2 done?" he asked them. The girls looked at him then they got out from his paw. They looked at Moon Howler. "There was Unicorns, and he tried to save us" Cerise try to explain. Ramona spoke up. "It was a accident. We didn't for it to happing" she said. Tears were falling down their faces again. "Of, course. Of course you 2 didn't" Moon Howler said to them. He put a paw around them. "No one ever means for these things to happen" he said as he hugged them.

The girls started to cry again. "But the King is dead" he told them. The girls looked at him with shocked faces. "And if it weren't for you 2, he still be alive" he said to them. He stopped hugging them. The girls started hugged his leg. "Oh, what will your mother think?"he asked them. More tears came out of their eyes. They sniffled.

"What are we going to do?" they asked. "Run away, Cerise and Ramona" he told them. The girls looked at Bad Wolf. "Run. Runaway and never return" he told them again. Cerise and Ramona started to run. Moon Howler smiled a bit.

Then coming out from the dust mist behind Moon Howler came Dill, Bonezi and Lonzai. "Kill them" he told them. The lions went after them.

Cerise and Ramona stopped at a dead end. They looked behind them and saw the lions. The girls stared to scrambled up the wall. Lonzai snarls as he missed them. The girls got to the top. They ran to the edge. They stopped in time or they would fell down. It was a bit of a slide with thorn bushes on the bottom.

The lions went after them. Cerise and Ramona jumped. It was sunset. They rolled down. The lions ran down after them. The girls rolled off a ledge and into the thorn bushes. They stared to climb through them.

"Whoa!" Lonzai said as he saw the thorn bushes. He stop at the edge of the ledge the Bonzia and then Dill came crashing behind him. Lonzai went flying into the thorn bushes. He jumped right up. "Yow!" he said. The others were laughing. "Aah! Ohh! Yeow!" he said as he climbed up with thorns all over him. Dill was on his back laughing his head off. Bonezi saw the girls runny in the final light of day.

"Hey, there they go. There they go" he told them. Lonzai pulled 3 thorns out of 1 of his paws. "So go get them" he said. "There ain't no way I'm going in there. What you want me to came out looking like you, cactus butt?" Bonezi asked him. Dill was looking at Lonzai. Lonzai pulled 3 more thorns out from his butt and spit them at Dill. "But we got to finish the job" he told him as Dill rubs the thorns out from his nose. "Well there as good as dead out there anyway" he said to Lonzai as he joined him free from thorns. Bonezi smiled. "And with they came back, we'll kill them" he told them. "Yeah! You hear that? If you 2 ever came back we'll kill you 2!" Lonzai yelled at them. They all stared to laugh.

Well I am still crying but cactus butt was funny. Well the next 1 is going to be short but I will make it up. Plus I am half way through. Yeah. So until next keep whiting.


	11. Chapter 11

The Wolf Queens11 A New King

This chapter is dedicated to Vee Is A Mermaid. I don't own Ever After High or The Lion King.

It was night time. Moon Howler was sitting on a rock next to the rock platform but bellow it.

The Pack and the others were there listening to Moon Howler. "Bad Wolf's death is a terrible tragedy. But to lose Cerise and Ramona, who had barely begun to live..." he said to them.

The kids hid underneath there parents feet. Queen Red was on the ground crying. All the grownups lowered there heads. Harold put a wing on Queen Reds lap. Moon Howler went on. "For me, it is a deep personal loss" he told. The kids started to cry.

"So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne" he said to them. Behind him came shadows of lions and lioness. The lions and lioness came out of the shadows. "Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy we shall rise to great the dawning of a new ere" he said as they all looked up to see the lion and lioness. "In which Wolf and Lion come together in a great and glorious future" he said as he climbs up the rock platform.

Gilles was far away from them but could still hear Moon Howler. He sighed. Back in his tree he sat next to the pictures he drew of Cerise and Ramona. He was mooring the lost of them. Tears ran down his face. He wiped them away. He looked at the pictures. He put his hand on them and smudges them. They would have been great Queens.

Oh. More saddens. But don't worry. 2 new fun loving OCS of mine are going to make there devout in the next chapter. So cheer up. And if you need something to laugh about read the bit I called Cactus butt last chapter. That will put a smile on your face any day. It does to me.


	12. Chapter 12

The Wolf Queens12 A New Home

Ok here it is. The new OCS. I hope you all like not like love them. I don't own Ever After High or Lion King.

The next day.

Cerise and Ramona were laying down in a desert. They did not move. Vultures were circling around them. They were cawing. There were 9 of them. They landed and hopped over to the girls to pick at them. Then a noise startled them. "Heeee, Yaaaah!" the noise said.

Runny to them came a Dwarf and a Centaur. The Dwarf name is Tony while the Centaur name is Sam. The scarred the Vultures away. "Get out! Get out! Get out of here!" Tony said to the Vultures. "I love this! Bowling for buzzards" Sam said.

Sam trotted off to were the girls were while Tony dusts himself. "Hee hee hee! Gets'em every time" he said. "Uh-oh. Hey Tony, you better came look. I think these are still alive" Sam said standing next to Cerise and Ramona. "Eeeuw" Tony said disgusted. He walked over to them. "All righty, what have we got here?" he asked Sam.

He looked at the girls and sniffed them. Then he lifted a hand each that was covering their faces. When he saw their faces he panicked. "Jeez, there wolfs! Ran Sam move it!" he said as he got on to Sam. "Hey Tony, they are just little wolfs and they look hybrid to me" Sam said. "Look at them. There so cute and all alone. Can we keep them?" Sam asked Tony.

"Sam, are you nuts?" Tony asked Sam. "You're talking about wolfs. Wolfs eat guys like us" Tony said to Sam hopping to knock some sense in him. "But there so little" Sam pointed out. Tony fell off Sam and landed on the ground. He looked at Sam. "They are going to get bigger" he said. "Maybe they will be on our side" Sam said.

Tony laughed. He got up. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe they..." Tony stop talking. Then he smiled. "Hey. I've got it. What if there on our side?" he asked Sam. "You know, having some wolfs around might not be such a bad idea" he said to Sam as he climbed on him. "So we're keeping them?" Sam asked again. "Of course. Who's the brains of this outfit?" he asked Sam. Sam picked up the girls and Tony put them on Sam back. " Uh..." he said. "My point exactly" Tony said. "Jeez. I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade" Tony said as Sam started to trot.

At the edge of the desert was a jungle and at the edge of the jungle was a orise. Tony and Sam had put the Cerise and Ramona down and splashed some water over them. The girls stared to move. They looked at Tony and Sam.

"You OK kids?" Tony asked them. " We guess so" Cerise said. " You 2 nearly died" Sam said. "I saved you 2" Tony said. Sam snorted at him. "Well, Sam helped. A little" Tony said. The girl s got up. "Thanks for your help" Ramona said. "Hey, where are you 2 going?" Tony asked them. "Nowhere" the girls said together. "Gee, they look blue" Tony said to Sam. "I'd say brown, gold, silver, grey and red" Sam said. "No, no, no. I mean there depressed" Tony told Sam. "Oh" Sam said.

They went after them. "What's eating you 2" Sam asked them. The girls sat down so did Sam. "Nothing. They are at the top of the food chain" Tony said laughing. "The food chain!" he said hopping to make them smile. "Ahem" Tony said. "So where are you 2 from?" Tony asked them. The girls started to walk again. "Who cares?" Cerise asked. "We can't go back" Ramona said. Tony stepped in front of them. "Ah, you 2 are outcast. That's great. So are we" Tony told them.

Sam looked at them. "What'd you 2 do kids?" Sam asked them. "Something terrible" Cerise said. The girls sat down again. "But we don't want to talk about it" Ramona said. Tony smiled. "Good. We don't want to hear about it" he said. "Come on, Tony" Sam said to him. "Anything we can do?" Sam asked them. "Not unless you can change the past" the girls said together. Sam smiled. "You know, kids, in times like this, my buddy Tony say you got to put your behind in the past" Sam said.

"No, no, no" Tony said. "I mean..." Sam said but Tony cut him off. "Amater" he said. "Lie down before you hurt yourself" Tony said to Sam. He then turned around to the girls. "It's"You got to put the past behind you" "he said to them. "Look, kids, bad things happing, and you 2 can't do anything about it, right?" Tony asked them. "Right" they answered him. Tony put a finger each on their noses. "Wrong!" he said. "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world" Tony told them. Cerise and Ramona shock their heads. "Well, that's not what we were taught" they said together. "Then maybe you 2 need a new lesson" Tony said. "Repeat after me, Ahem, _Hakuna Matata_ " Tony said. "What?" the girls asked.

I hate cliff hangers I do. Have you watched A Big Bad Secret? I have and it is great.


	13. Chapter 13

The Wolf Queens13 _Hakuna matata_

I have got the title for the new Wolf Queens when the live action Lion King comes out. It will be called The Wolven Queens has that? I don't own Ever After High or The Lion King. Also song is in bold and in _this_. So I hope I don't make this confusing.

" _Hakuna matata"_ Sam said smiling. "It means "no worries" _"_ Sam said. " _Hakuna matata_ " Tony said as the girls looked at him. "What a wonderful phrase" Tony told them. " _Hakuna matata"_ Sam said. Sam singing.

 **Ain't no passing craze**

Tony singing as he leads the girls to the jungle.

 **It means no worries**

 **For the rest of your days**

They put the girls into some rock bush chares. Tony and Sam singing.

 **It's our problem-free philosophy**

Sam was waving a big fern leaf over the girls to cool them while Tony files back a claw on each of them. Tony singing.

 _ **Hakuna matata**_

" _Hakuna matata?"_ the girls asked. Sam smiled. "Yeah. It's our motto" Sam told them. "What's a motto?" Cerise asked. "Nothin'. What's-a-motto with you2?" Tony asked making a joke. He and Sam laughed at it but not the girls. "You know, kids, these two words will solve all your problems" Sam told them. "That's right" Tony said. "Take Sam, for example. Why..." Tony said. Tony singing.

 **When he was a young colt**

Sam singing.

 **When I was a young colt**

Tony had a finger in 1 of his ears. "Very nice" he said. "Thanks" Sam said. Tony singing.

 **He found his aroma**

 **Lacked a certain appeal**

 **He could clear the plans and forest**

 **After every meal**

Sam singing.

 **I'm a sensitive soul**

 **Though I seem thick-skinned**

 **And it hurt that my friends**

 **Never stood downwind**

 **And, oh the shame**

Tony singing

 **He was ashamed**

Sam singing.

 **Thought of changing my name**

Tony singing.

 **Oh, what's in a name?**

Sam singing.

 **And I got down hearted**

Tony singing.

 **How do you feel?**

Sam singing.

 **Every time that I...**

Tony puts his hands over Sam's mouth. "Hey, Sam, not in front of the kids" Tony said smiling at the girls. "Oh, sorry" Sam said. Cerise and Ramona looked confused. Tony started to pull on a swing he was lifting with Sam on it. Tony and Sam singing.

 _ **Hakuna matata**_

 **What a wonderful phrase**

Cerise and Ramona were watching and were smiling they were. Sam picked up Tony as he swinged over Tony over him.

 _ **Hakuna matata**_

 **Ain't no passing craze**

Cerise and Ramona got up. Cerise and Ramona singing.

 **It means no worries**

 **For the rest of your days**

Tony slide out to the girls. "Yeah, sing it kids" he told them.

Cerise and Ramona and Tony singing.

 **It's our problem-free**

Sam came down from the swing. Sam singing.

 **Philosophy**

They all learned against each and over. All 4 singing.

 _ **Hakuna matata**_

Tony lift a leaf and when he did you could see all of the jungle. "Welcome to our humble home" Tony said to home. There were rivers and Jungles and some plans and waterfalls' and some mountains. "You live here?" Cerise asked. "We live wherever we want" Tony answered them. Sam smiled. "Yep. Home is where your rumb rests" Sam said. "It's beautiful" Ramona said. They all went walking to show the girls around when Sam belches. "I'm starved" he says. "We're so hungry we could eat a whole deer" the girls said together.

Tony stops walking. "Ah. We fresh out of deer" he tells them. "Any cows?" they asked. "Nuh-uh" Tony says. "Pig?" They asked. "Nope" Tony said to them. Cerise and Ramona were sad that there was nothing they could eat. Tony decides to try cheer them up. "Listen, kids, if you 2 live with us, you 2 will have to eat like us" he told them.

He walked over to a log with moss on it. "Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub" he said to them. He lifts up some bark and there were bugs all over the place. "Eugh, what's that?" Ramona asked. Tony picks up a peachy coloured caterpillar grub thing. "A grub. What's it looks like?" Tony asked them. "Eugh! Gross" Cerise said. Tony was liking his fingers after he ate it. "Mmm. Tastes like chicken" Tony said to them. Sam was eating a earthworm. "Slimy yet satisfying" he told them. The girls were horrified. Tony was over at a mound with bugs crawling over it. "These are a rare delicacies. Mmm" Tony said as he picked up a red bug.

He eat it. "Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch" he said. Sam had a mouth full of caterpillar grubs in his mouth. "You'll learn to love them" he said. The girls were socked. Tony was using a leaf for a plate. He had all kinds of creepy crawlers and he was getting them out of holes at the log. "I'm telling you, kids, this is the great life, no rules, no responsibilities" he said as he put his hand in a hole and all kinds of bugs came out with plenty of ants. He pulled out a blue bug. "Ooh, the little cream-filled kind" he said as he put it into his mouth. He walked over to the girls with bugs falling off or flying away. "And best of all, no worries" he said. "Well, kids?" he asked lifting the leaf plate to them. The girls picked up 2 caterpillar grub thing each. "Oh, well. _Hakuna matata"_ they said together. They eat it. "Slimy, yet satisfying" They said smiling. "That's it" Tony said.

As the years passed Cerise and Ramona were very happy at their new home. 8 years pass and the girls grow strong and they manes where coming through. Another 8 years go by and they are grown up. There mans were big and beautiful and they were very healthy and happy. Tony and Sam singing.

 _ **Hakuna matata**_

 _ **Hakuna matata**_

 _ **Hakuna...**_

They were on top of a cliff above a river. Cerise and Ramona singing.

 **It means no worries**

 **For the rest of your days**

All 4 singing.

 **It's our problem-free**

 **Philosophy**

Tony jumped into the river. Tony singing.

 _ **Hakuna matata**_

Cerise and Ramona and Sam singing.

 _ **Hakuna matata**_

Sam jumped in. Tony singing.

 _ **Hakuna matata**_

Cerise and Ramona tired to swing into the water but the vines broke and they fell in.

 _ **Hakuna matata**_

Tony and Sam rode the wave to land.

 _ **Hakuna matata**_

 _ **Hakuna matata**_

Cerise and Ramona came out. They could not see because of their mains. Sam singing.

 **Ooh ooh ooh**

Tony singing.

 _ **Hakuna matata**_

"Brrrrrr!" the girls said as they sack there mains and they could see again. Cerise and Ramona.

 _ **Hakuna matata**_

 _ **Hakuna matata**_

 **Yeah**

 **Ta-ta!**

 **Ha ha ha!**

They all danced as they went through the jungle.

I hate writing about the bug bit I did. The next 1 is going to be short it is but I am going to make it up I am. Now I won't to ask you all something. After I have finished this and Monster Mie what story would you like to read? Don't ask for the next Wolf Queens story because I don't have The Long King 2 or 3 sad face. So please let me know thanks


	14. Chapter 14

The Wolf Queens14 Hungery

So here is chapter 14. I have a poll up on my profile so please vote and I got a new story coming up. It is called A Every Starry Adventure. So watch out for that 1. And The Lion King Reborn is coming out next year so also watch out for the trailers which you can see and I will be writing The Wolf Queen version of it. So keep your eye out for some new stories. I don't own Ever After High or The Lion King. Also songs are in Bold.

16 years later.

It has been 16 years since the death of the King Bad Wolf and Princess Cerise and Princess Ramona living with Tony and Sam. King Moon Howler had let the lions and lionesses ruin the Kingdom. The once beautiful forest and plans were dry and dead and there was no wild animals on water. All the lions and lionesses were lounging about in front of Wolf Rock. Harold singing.

 **Nobody knows**

Harold was trapped in some rib bones wedge between a wall and some rocks. Moon Howler had Red and the others to raise the bit of rock that Red used to sleep on with Bad Wolf and Cerise and Ramona. The now big raised rock with a rock headrest. Moon Howler was resting and was using a bone to pick his teeth clean. He made Harold sing to him.

 **The trouble I've seen**

 **Nobody knows**

 **My sorrow**

Moon Howler stoped picking his teeth. "Oh, Harold, do lighten up" he said to him. He threw the bone at Harold and it bounces off the bones that Harold was trapped in. "Sing something with a little bounce in it" he told him. Moon Howler smiled. Harold thought for a second then smiled. He sang as he looked Harold.

 **It's a small world after all**

"No, no! Anything but that!" Moon Howler yelled at him.

 **I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts**

 **Deedle dee dee**

Moon Howler was smiling and waving his paws about.

 **There they are a-standing in a row**

Moon Howler started to sing with Harold. He got a skull and used it as a puppet. Harold and Moon Howler singing.

 **Big ones, small ones,**

 **Same as big as your head**

Harold groaned. "Oh, I would never have had to do this with Bad wolf" he said to himself. Moon Howler jumped in front of him. "What? What did you say?" he asked Harold. Harold backed a bit away from him. "Oh, nothing" Harold said. "You know the law. Never, ever, mention that name in my presence. I am the king!" he screamed at Harold. Harold fell over. "Yes, sire, you are the King. I...I well only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches" he said as he got up.

"Hey, boss" came the voice of Lonzai. "Oh, what is it this time?" Moon Howler sighed and asked them. He looked at Lonzai, Bonezi and Dill came in. "We got a bone to pick with you" he said. "I'll handle this" Bonezi said. "Moon Howler, there's no food, no water" He told him. "Yeah. It's dinner time and we ain't got no stinking entrées" Lonzai said. "It's the girls and the packs job to do the hunting" Moon Howler said to them for the hundredth time. "Yeah, but they won't go hunt" Lonzai said. Moon Howler had it. "Oh...Eat Harold" he told them. "Oh, you wouldn't want me. I'd be so tough and game and..." he was saying but Moon Howler cut him off. "Oh, Harold, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garlic" he said.

Lonzai softly whispered to Bonezi and Dill. "I thought things were bad under Bad Wolf" he said. Moon Howler looked at them. "What did you say?" he asked them. "I said Bad..." Lonzai was going to say but Bonezi hit him and Bonezi smiled a teethy smile. "I said...?Qué pase?" he said. "Good. Now get out" Moon Howler told them. They were at the exit when they looked at Moon Howler. "Yeah. But...we're still hungry" Lonzai said. "Out!" he Moon Howler yelled at them. They went out whimpering.

So what are you are going for Halloween? I am going as the Corpse bride. So please tell me ;) ;)


	15. Chapter 15

The Wolf Queens16 Missing Daddy

So I thought it might have this up on Saturday but I got in trouble I did. So here it is. Plus I have a new story up. Please check it out and please vote on my poll. I don't own Ever After High or The Lion King.

That night

It was clear starry night in the jungle. It was quiet and peacefully well it was but Cerise and Ramona let out a loud belch. They were on a grassy plan cliff lying down on their backs looking at the stars. "Whoa! Nice one, Cerise and Ramona" Tony said to the girls. "Thanks" they said together. "Man, we're stuffed" the girls said together. "Me too" Sam said. "I ate like a horse" he said. "Sam, you are a horse" Ramona said. "Oh. Right" Sam said.

All 4 then sighed as they relaxed. "Tony?" Sam asked. "Yeah?" Tony asked. "Ever wonder what those sparkling dots are up there?" Sam asked him. "Sam, I don't wonder, I know" Tony said to him. "Oh? What are they?" Sam asked. "They're fireflies. Fireflies that got stuck up in that big blueish-black thing" Tony said. "Oh, gee" Sam said felling a bit guilty that he asked him. "I always thought they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away" Sam said. "Sam, with you everything's gas" Tony told him.

"Cerise, Ramona, what do you think?" Sam asked them. "Well, we don't know" Cerise said to them. "Oh, come on" Sam said. "Give, give, give, give. Come on" Tony said. "We told you 2 ours please?" Sam begged them. The girls were tugging on their manes. "Well..." they said. "Yes?" Tony asked. "Somebody one told us that the great Kings Queens of the past are up there watching over us" Ramona said to them.

They remembered when they were 6 years old there father King Big Bad Wolf rescued them and there friends from the lions, and Bad Wolf told them that. They missed him so much they do. "Really?" Sam asked them. "You mean a bunch of royal dead guys and girls are watching us?" Tony asked them. "Pffff" Tony said as he burst out laughing with Sam. "Who told you 2 something like that?" Tony asked them still laughing. "Yeah, yeah" the girls said trying to smile. "What mook made that up?" Tony asked still laughing. "Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?" the girls asked them. "Aw, you 2 are killing me" Tony said. "Yeah" the girls said again. Tony and Sam started to stop laughing. The girls looked at the stars. How they wished their father was alive and that they had not killed him. They got up and left. Tony and Sam watch them. "Was it something I said?" Tony asked Sam.

The girls walked to the cliff edge with their heads down. They looked at the stars again. They sighed as they lay down. As they lay down flowers pollen and leaves fly in the breeze. It travels over the jungle and the desert until it fly's by the dried up and dead forest and plans of the Wolf Kingdom. It fly's by the tree that Gilles Grim lives in. Gilles grabs a handful of it and sniffs it. "Hmm" he says to himself. He climbs down from the leaves of the tree and into the big smooth part of the tree that holds the branches up.

All types of fruits and stuff hang about. Gilles grabs a turtle shell and put the flowers pollen and leaves in it. He hums as he shakes it about in the shell. He smiled as he grabs a fruit that he used on Cerise and Ramona to mark them as the next Wolf Queens. He opens it and starts to eat it while looking at the bits of Flowers pollen and leaves. "Hmm" he said as he looks a bit closer at it. "Cerise? Ramona? " he asked himself. He looks at the pictures he drawn of them. "There...there alive? There alive!" he said happy to know that Kings Big Bad Wolf and Queen Little Red Ridding Hoods daughters are alive. He starts to laugh as he grabs his stick. He had a piece of that fruit dried up underneath the pictures. He grabs some of that dried fruit thing and starts to draw on the pictures. He could not believe that they were alive. He starts to draw manes on them. "It is time" he said to himself.

So Gilles found out that the girls are alive. That's great. ;) =)


	16. Chapter 16

The Wolf Queens16 Reunion

Happy Halloween everyone just 3 days to go. I hope you like this chapter. I don't own Ever After High or The Lion King. Plus song is in bold. ;) =)

The next day in the late afternoon.

Tony and Sam were walking through the jungle singing. Sam singing.

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

Tony singing.

 **In the jungle, the mighty jungle**

 **The wolfs sleep tonight**

A blue Rhone beetle fly's down and walks across the path.

 **In the jungle, the mighty jungle**

Sam spots it.

 **The wolfs sleep to...**

Sam goes after it. "I can't hear you buddy. Back me up" Tony said. Tony singing.

 **A-wiiiiii**

 **liiiii-iiiiii-iiii**

 **A-Sam-bum-baa-weh**

Tony stops singing and looks about and could not see Sam. "Sam? Sam?" Tony asked. Sam was humming while he follows the beetle. "Hmm?" he asked as the beetle fly's to a log. They were in the plans. Sam starts to crawl to it. The beetle turns around and Sam tried to hide behind a tree. The turns around the other way and started to walk and Sam was after it again. He tries to jump over the log but got a bit stuck.

He heard a noise and he looked behind him. "Tony?" he asks. But no one answered so Sam got over the log and he got to another log and was just about to eat the beetle when he spots something in the distance. It was a beast with white and grey fur and a cream stallion. The beast growls while the stallion snorts. "Aaggghh!" San yelled as the beast and stallion went after him. Sam started to gallop as fast as he can. They ran into to the jungle and the beast gave a roar while the stallion gave a neigh filled with anger. "Sam?" Tony asked as he heard the noises. Sam ran into a big tree and just escarped the beast and stallion. "Sam! Sam!" Tony yelled as he came runny to the spot where Sam was. Sam jumped though some bushes and got stuck under a tree root.

"Sam, Sam! Hey what's going on?" Tony asked him as Sam tried to get out. "There going to eat me!" Sam yelled. "Huh?" Tony asked as he climbs up on the root that Sam was stuck underneath. Tony looked and could see the beast and stallion runny to them. Tony jumped down and tried to get Sam unstuck. "Whoa! Jeez, why do I always have to save you're..." before he could finished his sentence he looked and he yelled. "Aaggghh!" he yelled. The beast and stallion was about to get them when Cerise and Ramona jumped over Sam the root and Tony and jumped on them.

Cerise jumped on the beast while Ramona jumped on the stallion. The beast and stallion fell on the ground. They all got on their back legs. The beast was hitting Cerise with his paws while the stallion was hitting Ramona with his hooves. Tony tried to clam Sam. "Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for you. Everything going to be OK" he said to Sam. "Get them! Bite their heads!" Tony said to the girls. Cerise and Ramona started to hit the beast and the stallion. "Go for the jugular! The jugular!" Tony yelled at the girls. "See. I told you they will come in handy" Tony said to Sam. They jumped on each and other and rolled for 2 times.

Cerise was on top of the beast while Ramona was on top of the stallion. The beast growled while the stallion snorted. Cerise and Ramona looked closely at the beast and stallion. They got off them. "Daring?" Cerise asked the beast. "Beanstalk?" Ramona asked the stallion. The beast and stallion ran and sat next to a tree a bit away from the girls. "Is it really you?" they asked them. The beast turns into a Prince. He had blond hair, blue eyes and a charming look about him. While the stallion turns into a Prince with big wings. "Who are you 2?" they asked the girls. "It's us. Cerise and Ramona" the girls said together. "Cerise?" Daring asked looking closely at her. "Ramona?" Beanstalk asked also looking closely at her. The girls nod their heads yes.

The boys were filled with joy. "Whoa! How did you..." all 4 said together. They touched heads then kept runny about each and over. Tony mouth dropped open. "Wow!" the girls said as they jumped in the air. "Where did you 2 come from?" the boys asked as they walked around the girls. "This is gr... It's great to see you!" the girls said as they jumped in the air again.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Tony asked them. "What are you 2 doing here?" the girls asked them. "What do you 2 mean what are we doing here? What are _you 2_ doing here?" the boys asked the girls. Tony walked into the middle of where they were standing. The girls on 1 side. The boys on the other side. "Hey! What's going on here?!" Tony yelled. "Tony, this is Daring" Cerise said. "And this is Beanstalk" Ramona said. "They are are best friends" the girls said together. "Friends?" Tony asked them. "Yeah" they said together. "Hey, Sam, come over here" they told Sam.

Sam got out from the root. "Huh?" he asked. Sam walked over to them. "Daring, Beanstalk, this is Sam. Sam, Daring, Beanstalk" the girls said together. "Pleased to make your acquaintances" Sam said to them. "The pleasure is all ours" the boys said together. "How do you d-...Whoa, whoa! Time out. Let me get this straight" Tony said. "You 2 know them, they know you 2" he said pointing his hands to the girls then to the boys. "But they want to eat him and everybody's OK with this?" Tony asked pointing to the boys then to Sam. "Did I miss something?" Tony yelled. "Relax, Tony" the girls said together.

"Wait till everyone finds out you 2 have been here all this time" Daring said to them. "And your mother, what will she think?" Beanstalk asked them. "She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know" Cerise said. "Of course they do. Everyone thinks you 2 are dead" Daring said. "They do?" Ramona asked them. "Yeah. Moon Howler told us about the stampede" Beanstalk told them. "He did? What else did he tell you 2?" the girls asked together. "What else matters? You 2 are alive" Daring said. "And that means...you 2 are the Queens" Beanstalk told them.

"Queens? Boys have you 2 got your wolfs crossed" Tony said. "Queens?" Sam asked them. "Your Majesty's, I gravel at your feet. Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!" Sam said kissing their hands. Cerise and Ramona were shocked that Sam was acting like this. "Stop it" they told him. "It's not gravel, it's grovel. And don't! They are not Queens. Are you 2?" Tony asked them. "No" the girls said. "Cerise!" Daring said. "Ramona!" Beanstalk said. "No were not the Queens. Maybe we were going to be, but that was a long time ago" Ramona said.

"Let me get this straight. You 2 are Queens? And you 2 never told us?" Tony asked them. "Look, were still the same girls" Cerise said to them. "But with power" Tony said. "Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" the boys asked Tony and Sam. "Hey, whatever they have to say, they can say in front of us, right, Cerise, Ramona?" Tony asked them. "Mm...Maybe you'd better go" the girls said to them. Tony mouth dropped open again. "It starts. You think you know some girls" Tony said as he leads Sam away. Sam groans as he is led away. "Tony and Sam. You learn to love'em" the girls said looking at the boys. The boys had their heads down. "What?" the girls asked them. They walked to the boys. "What is it?" they asked again. "It like you 2 are back from dead" Daring said. "You 2 don't know how much this will mean to everyone" Beanstalk said. "What it means to us" the boys said together. "Hey, it's OK" the girls said to them. "We really missed you 2" the boys said together. "We missed you 2 too" the girls said together. Daring and Cerise and Beanstalk and Ramona start to rub their heads together.

Happy Halloween


	17. Chapter 17

The Wolf Queens17 Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

Hi soo I have been soo busy it is not funny. The last Wednesday of October I had to go to the city. Then Thursday I had Youth Group. Friday Halloween Disco. Saturday Haunted House. Sunday mage playdate. Monday Halloween and My Dads Birthday. Tuesday and Wednesday anther city. Thursday Youth Group. Friday Saturday Sunday Monday Christmas decorations go up Halloweens' ones go down. Well I am back. I don't own Ever After High or The Lion King. And song is in bold.

Tony and Sam where hiding in some leaves. Tony snorts as he watch Daring and Cerise rubbing heads and Beanstalk and Ramona rubbing their heads together. "I tell you Sam. This stinks" Tony said. They removed the leaves. "Oh, sorry" Sam said thinking it was him. "Not you! Them!" Tony said pointing to Cerise and Ramona walking with Daring and Beanstalk. "Her, him, alone" Tony said to Sam. "What's wrong with that?" asked Sam. Tony singing.

 **I can see what's happening**

"What?" asked Sam. Tony singing.

 **And they don't have a clue**

"Who?" asked Sam. Tony singing.

 **They'll fall in love**

 **And here's the bottom line**

 **Our quadruplets down to two**

"Oh" Sam said. Tony singing in a French accent.

 **Ze sweet caress of twilight**

Tony singing normally.

 **There's magic everywhere**

He got onto Sam.

 **And with all this**

 **Romantic atmosphere**

 **Disaster's in the air**

The girls were leading the boys to some waterfalls'. Someone else singing.

 **Can you feel the love tonight?**

They waited at the bottom behind some waterfalls. The boys looked at the girls. They climbed down to them and the girls countered to walk.

 **The peace the evening brings**

The girls jumped to some rocks and the boys followed.

 **The world for once**

 **In perfect harmony**

They all looked into their eyes with love in them. The girls contend to lead them.

 **With all its living things**

The girls led them to some rocks where they all can get a drink of water. The boys were very happy to have some water to drink. Cerise and Ramona looks at them. Cerise and Ramona singing.

 **So many things to tell him**

The girls had some water. The girls singing.

 **But how to make him see**

They all stop drinking and looked at each and over.

 **The truth about my past?**

The boys contend to drink.

 **Impossible, he'd turn away from me**

The boys stop drinking and looked at the girls. Daring and Beanstalk singing.

 **She's holding back, she's hiding**

 **But what I can't decide**

Cerise and Ramona went dancing past the boys.

 **Why won't she be**

 **The Queen I know she is?**

The boys watch them.

 **The Queen I see inside?**

Cerise and Ramona got a vine and sawn into the water. Somebody else singing.

 **Can you feel the love tonight?**

Daring and Beanstalk could not see the girls. They lend over to see if they can spot them. Instead Cerise and Ramona jumped up and grab Daring and Beanstalk and pulled them in. Daring and Beanstalk climb out dripping wet and cold.

 **The peace the evening brings**

The girls climb out dripping wet and could not see because of their manes. They were smiling at the boys. The boys smirked at the girls and pushed them in.

 **The world for once**

They raced each and over on the plans. Birds fly all over the place.

 **In perfect harmony**

They ran down a hill and started to tumble over each and over.

 **With all its living things**

They ended at the bottom of the hill with Daring on top of Cerise while Beanstalk was on top of Ramona.

 **Can you fill the love tonight?**

Cerise kissed Daring on the cheek. And Ramona kissed Beanstalk on the cheek too. The boys looked at the girls.

 **You needn't look too far**

The girls smiled at the boys.

 **Stealing through**

The boys smiled at the girls.

 **The night's uncertainties**

They started to rub their heads together again.

 **Love is where they are**

Tony and Sam had tears in their eyes. Tony singing.

 **And if they fall in love tonight**

Sam sniffled.

 **It can be assumed**

He hugs Sam. Sam put a hand around Tony. Sam singing.

 **There carefree days**

 **With us are history**

Tony and Sam singing.

 **In short, our pals**

 **Are doomed**

They bust out crying.

Poor Tony and Sam. I had a ball writing this chapter. I love this chapter and I love this song.


	18. Chapter 18

The Wolf Queens18 A Fight

Here is chapter 18. I have almost finished this story so please vote. I don't own Ever After High or The Lion King.

It was twilight. Cerise and Ramona where walking with Daring and Beanstalk on a tree trunk that fell down. They were above the waterfalls were they had a drink.

"Isn't this a great place?" Cerise asked Daring looking at the waterfalls. "It is beautiful" Daring said looking around. "But we don't understand something. You 2 have been alive all this time all this time" said Beanstalk. "Why didn't you 2 came back to Wolf Rock?" Daring asked them. "Well, we just need to get out on our own, live are own life" Ramona said as she and Cerise got on some vine hammocks. "And we did, and it's great" Cerise said. "We've really needed you 2 at home" Daring told them. "No one needs us" Ramona said to them.

"Yes, we do. You 2 are the Queens" Beanstalk said to them. "Daring, Beanstalk, we've been through this. We not the Queens. Moon Howler is King" said the girls together. Daring and Beanstalk put their hands on the girls hammocks. "Cerise, Ramona, he let the lions and lioness take over the forest and plans" the boys said together. "What?" asked the girls. "Everything's destroyed. There's no food, no water" they told them as they took their hands off the hammocks. The boys contend.

"Cerise, Ramona, if you 2 don't do something soon, everyone will starve" the boys told them. The girls rolled on their side. "We can't go back" they said to the boys. "Why?" asked the boys. The girls got off the hammocks. "You 2 wouldn't understand" they said to the boys. "What wouldn't we understand?" the boys asked them. "No, no, no. It doesn't matter. _Hakuna matata_ " the girls said. "What?" the boys asked them. _"Hakuna matata._ It's something we learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen..." Ramona said to them. "Cerise, Ramona..." Beanstalk said. "And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" Ramona asked them. The boys got off the log to get in front of the girls. "Because it's you 2 responsibilities" Beanstalk said to them.

The girls looked at the boys. "Well, what about you 2? You 2 left" said Cerise. "We left to find help and we found you 2. Don't you 2 understand? You 2 are our only hope" Daring said to them. "Sorry" the girls said. "What's happened to you 2?" Daring asked them. "You 2 are not the Cerise and Ramona we remember" Beanstalk said. "You 2 are right. We're not. Now are you 2 satisfied?" Ramona asked them. "No. Just disappointed" Daring said to them.

"You know, you 2 are starting to sound like are father" said Cerise. The girls got off the log and walked past the boys. "Good. At least 2 of us 4 does" the boys said to them. The girls tuned around to the boys. "Listen. You 2 think you 2 can just show up and tell us how to live our lives? You 2 don't even know what we been through" the girls said together yelled at the boys. "We would if you 2 just tell us" the boys said to them. "Forget it!" the girls said to them. "Fine!" the boys said to them as the girls marched away.

Love stinks when it is like this. 


	19. Chapter 19

The Wolf Queens19 He Lives In You 2

Hi there everybody. I love the music of The Lion King. I can't wait to hear the new music of The Lion King Reborn. I don't own Ever After High or The Lion King. Plus Song is in bold and in _this_. So I hope this is not confusing.

Cerise and Ramona were out on the grass plan marching backwards and forwards. "He's wrong. I can't go back" Cerise and Ramona said talking to them self's. "What would it prove anyway? It can't change anything" They said still talking to themselves. "You can't change the past" the girls said as they stop marching. They looked at the stars rembering there father saying to them that he will always be there for them. "You said you'd always be there for us!" the girls yelled at the stars. "But you're not" said Ramona. "And it's because of us" said Cerise."It's our fault. It's our fault" the girls said together as they felon their knees crying. Then they heard singing nearby. Giles singing.

 _ **Asante sana,**_ **squash banana**

 _ **We we nugu, imi im apana**_

In a tree Giles was standing on a branch and his hands were on a branch above.

 _ **Asante sana,**_ **squash banana**

Cerise and Ramona looked at him.

 _ **We we nugu, imim mi apana**_

 _ **Asante sana,**_ **squash banana**

 _ **We we nugu, imi mi apana**_

Cerise and Ramona walked away from the old man in the tree. Giles jumped to new branch swing over it and landed on it chuckling. He can't believe King Big Bad Wolf and Queen Little Red Ridding Hoods daughters where alive and all grown up and he was looking at them. He smiled. He knows what he had to do. Cerise and Ramona walked on a log that made a bridge across a stream. They sat down looking at the water. Then they laid down deep in thought. They sighed as a pebble fell into the water. They looked at it.

 _ **Asante sana,**_ **squash banana**

 _ **We we nugu, imi mi apana**_

They looked at Giles as he was swing from a vine in tree. "Come on, will you cut it out?" Cerise asked him. They got up and went back to the plan. "Can't cut it out. It will grow right back!" he said to them as he laughs. "Creepy little old man" Ramona said as Giles followers them. "Will you stop following us?" the girls asked him. "Who are you?" Ramona asked him. "The question is, who...are you 2?" Giles asked them. The girls looked at him then they lowered there heads. "We thought we know. Now we're not so sure" Cerise told him. "Well, I know you 2 are. Shh. Came here. It's a secret" Giles told them as he grabs their ears and pulls them closer.

 _ **Asante sana,**_ **squash banana**

"Grrr! Enough already!" Ramona said. "What is that supposed to mean anyway?" Cerise asked him. Giles looked at them. "It means you 2 are old mans and I'm not" Giles said laughing.

The girls stared to leave. "We think you're a little confused" they said as they were walking away. "Wrong! I'm not the one who's confused" Giles said to them. "You 2 don't even know who you 2 are" he said to the girls. "Oh, and we suppose you know" they said as they started to walk again. "Sure do. You're Bad Wolf's girls" he said to them. The girls looked at him with shocked faces. "Bye" Giles said as he ran away. "Hey, wait!" the girls said to him as they ran after him.

They ran over that log and up a hill where Giles was meditating on a rock. "You know are father?" Ramona asked him. "Correction-I know you 2 father" Giles said with his eyes closed. "The girls lowered there heads. "We hate to tell you this" Cerise said to him. Giles opened his eyes and looked at them. "But he died...a long time ago" they said together. "Nope. Wrong again!" Giles said he smiled got his stick and jumped off the rock. "Ha ha ha!" he said laughing as he stop at a bit of a jungle filled with roots. The girls looked at him. "He's alive, and I'll show him to you 2. You follow old Giles Grim. He knows the way. Come on!" he said to them as he ran into there. The girls looked into that jungle then looked behind them. They went in.

They climb over a root then under one then over one. "Don't dawdle. Hurry up!" Giles said to them from a branch. "Hey, whoa, wait, wait" the girls said to him as they climb over anther root. "Come on. Come on!" Giles said to them as he went swing throue more branches. The girls started to ran. "Would you slow down?"the girls asked him as they fell down on the ground from a bit of a cliff. They ran into some vines and broke free from them. Giles was laughing aloud. They ran as fast as they can with branches sometimes slapping in their faces. "Stop!" Giles stop right on their hunches. "Shhh" Giles told them as he jumped out of the jungle to a stream and pulls back some reeds. "Look down there" he whispers to them. Cerise and Ramona walked over to Giles. They looked at him and Giles looks at them then the stream then back to the girls.

The girls walked to the stream. They looked at the water to see if they can see their father. But they couldn't only there reflections. Giles was sitting next to them. "That's not are father" Ramona said. "That's just are reflection" Cerise said to him. Giles put a hand on their heads. "No. Look harder" he says to them as he puts a finger on the water. The water rippled. Cerise and Ramona were looking at it. "You 2 see?" he asks them. The water stop rippling and Bad Wolf's face could be seen. "He lives in you 2" Giles said to them. The girl's eyes widened. "Cerise, Ramona" come the voice of Bad Wolf. "Father?" they asked him. The girls looked at the sky. Big clouds could been seen.

And walking in those clouds was Bad Wolf himself. "Cerise, Ramona, you 2 have forgotten me" he said to his daughters. "No. How could we?" they asked him. Clouds swirled around Bad Wolf. "You 2 have forgotten who you 2 are, and so have forgotten me" he told them. "Look inside yourselfs, Cerise, Ramona. You 2 are more then what you 2 have become. You 2 must take your places in the circle of life" he told them as light shined around him. "How can we go back?" Cerise asked him. "We are not who we used to be" Ramona told him. "Remember who you 2 are. You 2 are my daughters and the 2 true Queens. Remember who you 2 are" Bad Wolf told them. He started to leave. "No! Please, don't leave us!" the girls said as they ran after him. "Remember!" he said to them. "Father!" the girls said. "Remember!" he said as the clouds diserpide. "Don't leave us" the girls said together as they stop runny. "Remember" Bad Wolf said for the last time. Cerise and Ramona looked at the sky.

They sat down. A wind blow. Giles walked up to them. "What was that? Ha ha! The weather" he said as he splutters. The girls looked at him. "Very peculiar, don't you 2 think?" he ask them. "Yeah" they said together. "Looks like the winds are changing" the girls said to him. "Ahh, change is good" Giles said to them. "Yeah, but it's not easy" Ramona said to him. "We know what we have to do, but going back means we have to face are past. We been running from it for so long" Cerise told Giles. Giles hit them on their heads with his stick. "Ow! Jeez! What was that for?" they asked him as they rubbed their heads. "It doesn't matter. It's in the past. Ha ha ha!" he said laughing. "Yeah, but it still hurts" they said together. Giles put a hand around them. "Oh, yes the past can hurt. But the way I see it you 2 can either run from it or...learn from it" he told them as he waved his stick above Cerise and Ramona heads. The girls ducked their heads. "Ah! You 2 see? So what are you 2 going to do?" Giles asked them. "First, we gonna take your stick" Cerise said as she and Ramona took Giles stick and throw it. "No, no, no, no! Not the stick!" Giles said as he went after it. The girls smiled and started to run. "He got his stick. "Hey! Where are you 2 going?" Giles asked them. "We're going back" Ramona told him. "Good! Go on! Get out of here!" he yelled at them. He starts laughing. "Whoo! Ha ha ha! Whoooo! Whoooo!" he yells to the sky as shooting stars fly across the sky.

4 more chapters to go


	20. Chapter 20

The Wolf Queens20 Return

Here is the 3 last chapters of the Wolf Queens. {Trying not to cry } Hope you enjoy this. I don't own Ever After High or The Lion King. Plus song is in bold.

Tony and Sam were sleeping. Tony sleeping on Sam tummy. They were snoring. "Grubs! Grubs!" Sam said sleep talking. Daring and Beanstalk pocked Tony awake. "Hey. Hey, wake up" they said to him. Tony looked at them well he saw their eyes and he panicked. "Aaaarrrr" he said screaming. "Aaaarrrr" Sam said screaming. "It's Ok! Whoa, whoa! It's OK! It's us!" the boys said trying to calm them. "Don't ever do that again" Tony said to them walking on Sam tummy. "Carnivores! Oy!" Tony said rubbing his head. "Have you guys seen Cerise and Ramona?" Daring and Beanstalk asked them. "I thought they were with you 2" Tony said to them. "They were, but now we can't find them" Daring told them. "Where are they?" Beanstalk asked them. "Ho ho! You won't find them here!" Giles said to them from a branch in a tree. They looked at him. "Ha ha! The Queens have returned" he told them.

"We can't believe it. They gone back!" the boys told Tony and Sam. Tony jumped off Sam. "Gone back? What do you 2 mean?" Tony asked them. They looked at where Giles was but he was gone. "Hey, what's going on here? Who's the old man in the tree?" Tony asked them. "Cerise and Ramona went back to challenge Moon Howler" Daring told them. "Who?" Tony asked them. "Moon Howler" Beanstalk said to him. "Who's got a moon and a howler?" Sam asked them as he was standing up. "No, it's they uncle" Daring said to them. "The old man in the tree is they uncle?"asked Tony. "No! Cerise and Ramona gone back to challenge their uncle to take they place as Queens" Beanstalk told them. "Oh" Tony and Sam said together.

The sun beat down on the girls as they ran across the desert but they will not stop till they came home.

Cerise and Ramona were walking where it used to be the Wolf Plans in the Wolf Kingdom. They were shocked at sad how the plans were destroy. There were skeletons everywhere. They walked slowly through there. They walked onto a rock and saw that the forest was distorted as well. They could see Wolf Rock and got mad that Moon Howler let this happened. "Cerise, Ramona wait up!" came the voice of Daring and Beanstalk.

The girls looked as a beast and a cream stallion came up to them. "It's awful, isn't it?" Daring asked them. "We didn't want to believe you 2" Cerise told them. "What made you 2 came back?" Beanstalk asked them. "We finally got some sense knocked into us and we got the bump to prove it" Ramona said to them. "Besides, this is our kingdom. If we don't fight for it, who will?" the girls asked the boys together. "We will" Daring and Beanstalk said together. "It's goanna be dangerous" Cerise and Ramona told them. "Danger? Ha! We laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha!" the boys said together saying the same words that Cerise and Ramona used when they were 6 years old and in the Jabberwocky graveyard.

"I see nothing funny about this" came Tony's voice. "Tony! Sam!" Ramona said. "What are you doing here?" Cerise asked them. "At your services, my lieges" Sam said bowing down to the girls. "Aww! We're goanna fight you 2s uncle...for this?" Tony asked them. "Yes, Tony. This is our home" the girls said together. "Oh. Talk about your fixer-upper! Well, Cerise, Ramona, if it's important to you 2, we're with you 2 to the end" Tony told the girls. Cerise and Ramona smiled loveling on Tony as they all looked at Wolf Rock. Thunder clouds were gavering above in the sky.

They were snicking behind rocks and tree trunks they were. All 6 of them pocked their heads up from a tree trunk. They were next to Wolf Rock. There were lioness everywhere. "Lions and Lioness. I hate Lions and Lioness" Tony told them. "So what's you 2s plan for getting past those guys?" Tony asked the girls. "Live bait" Cerise said. "Good idea. Hey!" Tony said. "Come on, Tony. You guys have to create a diversion" Ramona told them. "What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?" Tony asked them.

Tony had a flower on his head. A purple leave necklace on and a grass skeat on. Tony singing.

 **Luau!**

Sam was sitting on some leaves with a apple in his mouth. The lioness were watching them.

 **If you're hungry for a hunk**

 **Of fat and juicy meat**

 **Eat my buddy Sam here**

 **Because he is a treat**

 **Come on down and dine**

 **On this tasty horse**

The lioness tongs were hanging out.

 **All you have to do is get in line**

 **Are you achin'**

Sam singing.

 **Yep, yep, yep**

Sam was sitting up. Tony singing.

 **For some rump?**

Sam singing.

 **Yep, yep, yep**

The lioness started to walk to them while Cerise, Ramona, Daring and Beanstalk snicked behind them. Tony singing.

 **He's a big horse**

Sam singing.

 **Yep, yep**

Tony singing.

 **You could be a big horse, too! Oi!**

"Aaaarrrr!" they screamed as 6 lionesses chased them. Cerise, Ramona, Daring and Beanstalk were under a ledge. "Daring, Beanstalk, you 2 find our mother ands rally the others. We'll look for Moon Howler" the girls told them as they went separate ways.

2 last cliff-hanger. Thank god for that. See you later plus please read my Christmas carol 1. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

The Wolf Queens: 21 King v Queens

3 last chapters of The Wolf Queens {desperately trying not to cry here} I hope you enjoy this. I don't own Ever After High or The Lion King. And also i whould like to thank vt7 for help with this chapter.

Cerise and Ramona silently walked down the path to Wolf Rock. There was thunder rumbling in the air. Moon Howler was standing on a rock next to the rock platform.

"Red!" he yelled out. Cerise and Ramona poked their heads out from a rock they were hiding behind. Lioness divided to form a path for the approaching figure. Red was walking down the middle of the line, holding her head up proudly. She looked at the lioness with a firm expression, even as they snarled at her. Another clap of thunder could be heard as she walked up a hill to where Moon Howler was sitting. They watched their mother with a sad faces on them, realizing just how they had missed her.

"Yes, Moon Howler?" Red asked Moon Howler when she reached the top.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job," he asked as he came over to her.

"Moon Howler, there is no food. The herds have moved on," Red told him.

"No, you're just not looking hard enough," he said to her.

"It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Wolf Rock," she told him.

"We're not going anywhere," he angrily replied.

"Then you have sentenced us to death," she told him.

"Then so be it," Moon Howler told Red.

"You can't do that," Red said to him.

"I am the King. I can do whatever I want," Moon Howler replied.

"If you were half the King Bad Wolf was..." Red started, but he cut her off but hitting her into a rock wall.

"I'm ten times the king Bad Wolf was," he angrily pronounced.

Cerise and Ramona howled with anger from ontop of some rocks. Lighting light up the sky as the sky went black as the ace of spades. Moon Howler was shocked. More lighting lit the sky again as Cerise and Ramona leapt down from the rocks.

"What?! Bad Wolf? No, you're dead," Moon Howler worriedly said. They ignored him and instead came over to their mother, lying still on her side. They rub their heads against hers. She groaned and opened her eyes, before looking confusedly up at them.

"Bad Wolf?" They shook their heads.

"No. It's us," they said in unision.

"Cerise? Ramona? You're both alive? How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter. We're home," they said as they rubbed heads against her again.

"Cerise? Ramona?" Moon Howler asked, before recognizing them as well. "Girls! I'm a little surprised to see you two...alive." He looked at Bonezi, Lonzai and Dill on the ledge above and glared. The three of them gulped before backing off.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't rip you apart," Ramona asked him fleetingly as they backed Moon Howler in a corner.

"Oh girls, you two must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom..."

"Are no longer yours. Step down Moon Howler," Cerise finished. To their surprise, Moon Howler smiled sinisterly as thunder rumbled around.

"Oh, well, I would naturally. However there is one little problem. You see them?" He pointed up the ledgers where the lionesses stood menacingly above. The girls looked at them before staring back at Moon Howler crossly. "They think I'm king," he explained.

"Well, we don't," came a voice from, behind. They looked to see Daring and Beanstalk come into view.

"Cerise and Ramona the rightful Queens" Beanstalk added. The pack and the others came into view. Monster High and Cadence was helping Red up. "

The choice is yours, Moon Howler. Either step down of fight," the girls said together as thunder rumbled again.

"Oh, must this all end in violence?" Moon Howler asked as he walked to where Red and the pack and others were. "I'd hate to responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, you two?"

"That's not going to work, Moon Howler. We put it behind us," they told him together. "Oh Yeah. But what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?"

"Cerise. Ramona. What is he talking about?" Daring and Beanstalk asked them. Moon Howler grinned sinisterly as circled around the girls. The two stared stunned and fearfully at him.

"Ah...So you two haven't told them your little secret. Well, Cerise, Ramona, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Bad Wolf's death!"

Red, Daring, Beanstalk, the pack, and the others looked at Cerise and Ramona. The two each took a step forward.

"We are," they replied, looking sad. Everyone was shocked, especially Red. She could not believe that her daughters her beloved girls killed their father. It was not right. She walked up to them, giving them a pleading expression.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true." The two just lowered their heads in shame.

"It's true." Red was in so much shock that Medley and Snow had to help her walk back to the pack.

"You see? They admit it! Murderers," Moon Howler announced as lightning lit the sky and thunder rumbled.

"No! It was an accident," the girls pleaded.

"If it weren't for you two, Bad Wolf would be alive. It's your fault he's dead! Do you two deny it?"

"No," they replied.

"Then you're both guilty," he declared.

"No, we're not murderers!" Lightning light the sky again as Moon Howler forced them to walk backwards on the Rock Platform while the lionesses followed him.

"Oh girls, you're both are in trouble again," Moon Howler told them as more lightning strikes and thunder filled the air. "But this time daddy isn't here to save you." Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled again. "And now everyone knows why!"

Cerise and Ramona yelped as they felt their legs going off the platform. Moon Howler grinned as he let them dangle there for their lives. The boys called out their names fearfully as they watch them struggle to hold on. A lightning bolt hit some dried bushes under the rock platform and set them on fire.

"Now, this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmm," Moon Howler said as the girls looked at the fire spreading below them. "Oh, yes. I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died." The girls were slipping, but before they fell Moon Howler grabbed their hands. "And here's my little secret."

He smiled sinisterly and leaned by their ears to whisper, "I killed Bad Wolf."

The two suddenly remembered Bad Wolf falling into the stampede of unicorns. Just before Moon Howler let them fall to their deaths, they found the strength and jumped back onto the platform, pinning Moon Howler on his back in the process. "No! Murderer!" they screamed. The pack and the others watched with shocked faces.

"No, no, girls, please," Moon Howler begged.

"Tell them the truth," they said.

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold-" The girls pressed down on his throat, beginning to choke him. "Alright. Alright," he gagged out, "I did it."

"So they can hear you" the girls said to him. "I killed Bad Wolf" he said aloud. The second he said it Red, Daring, Beanstalk, the pack and the others went after Moon Howler while the lionesses went after the girls. The girls fell backwards as the lionesses leapt on top of them. Red led the others into battle, jumping onto the lionesses and knocking them over.

"Hee-yah!" Tony and Sam said as they ran into the lionesses. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!" Tony said as Sam kicked lionesses left right and centre. When he went right, Sam went left.

53m ago Cerise and Ramona were running when two lionesses got onto of them. They grabbed them and throwed them when another pair ran after them, only to be knocked down as well. Another pair on a ledge above the girls jumped onto them and bit hard on their necks. The girls howled in pain, when suddenly a stick hit the lionesses and they fell off. The girls looked onto the cliff and saw that it was Giles. He smiled at them before raising his staff up high and yelling.

He jumped down where there were four lionesses waiting for him. The first ran at him, but Giles jumped over her. The second charged, but evaded and hit another one. He continued until all of them were knocked down and dazed.

The rest of the lionesses were jumping into the fire or running away. Meanwhile, Lonzai was chasing Tony. "Aagghh!" he screamed. Bonezi joined in the chase, following Tony into the den. Harold looked up in his cage and saw them and Tony approaching.

"Let me out! Let me out!" he yelled.

"Let me in! Let me in!" Tony yelled back, joining him in the bone cage. Bonzei and Lonzai looked hungrily at them, licking their lips before laughing at their defenseless prey. "Please, don't eat me" Tony begged.

"Drop 'em!" came a voice from behind. Sam stood at the entrance, looking determined at them.

"Hey, who's the horse?" Lonzia asked.

"Are you talking to me?" Sam replied.

"Uh-oh. He called him a horse," Tony told Harold.

"Are you talking to me?" Sam repeated.

"Shouldn't have done that," Tony explained.

"Are you talking to me?!"

"Now they're in for it."

"They call me...Mr Horse! Aaaaggghhh!" Sam yelled and galloped at Lonzai and Bonezi. Dill was outside the cavern, watching the scene unfold while rocks were dropping onto his head.

"Take that, you stupid... Take that and that!" Tony yelled as he joined in the fight. Lonzai and Bonezi fled towards the exit and ran into Dill. They fell over each before running for their lives.

"Run, you yellow-belly!" Sam yelled at them as Tony and Harold join him. "Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!" they all said together.

Meanwhile, Cerise and Ramona were on the path to the top of Wolf Rock, looking for Moon Howler. A thunderclap lit the sky and they saw Moon Howler slinking away from the fight. He looked over and spotted the girls. The girls howled with anger before running after him. Moon Howler tried to get away from them by leaping over some fire and onto the top of Wolf Rock. He ran to edge and saw that he was above the rock platform. Cerise and Ramona howled as they leapt through the flames and began slowly and menacingly walking towards him.

"Murderer," they said in unision.

"Girls, girls, please. Please have mercy. I beg you two," Moon Howler begged at them, smiling nervously at them.

"You don't deserve to live," Cerise told him.

"But, but, girls, I am...uh...family. It's the lions who are the real enemy" he told them. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to him, Bonezi, Lonzai and Dill were listening to them nearby.

I will kill the who ever invented cliffhangers.


	22. Chapter 22

The Wolf Queens": 22 Cerise and Ramona vs. Moon Howler

Hi everyone. I'm back and 2017 here I come. I want to thank v.t.7 for helping me with this. The second last chapter. Not. I have a bonus chapter to say thank you to everyone.

I don't own Ever After High or the Lion King. Only my own ideas.

"It was their fault. It was their idea," Moon Howler explained to them. In the background, his closest lionesses, Bonezi, Lonzai and Dill, growled as they heard before backing away. With no one else in the way, the girls approached closer.

"Why should we believe you?" Cerise asked, her face ablaze with fury.

"Everything you ever told us was a lie," Ramona added, an expression matching her sister's.

"What are you two going to do?" Moon Howler asked, desperately trying to save his skin. "You two wouldn't kill your own uncle." He smiled nervously up at them while they glared.

"No, Moon Howler. We're not like you," they replied. Relief swept across his face and he lost much of his tense stance.

"Oh, girls, thank you. You two are truly noble. I'll make it up to you two, I promise," he said as he smiled and got up. "And how can I prove myself to you? Tell me. I mean, anything."

Their stares seemed to bore right through his soul as they spoke, deep and in unison.

"Run. Run away, Moon Howler, and never return," they told him, just as he had when they were young. His eyes widened with shock, before they grew dull and disinterest and calmness appeared on his face.

"Er...yes." He began to slowly walked away from the edge and past them, though he could feel their stares on his back. "Of course."

He stopped and looked down at a pile of fiery sparks. "As you wish..."

The girls hackles began to rise as they instantly sensed danger.

"Your majesties!" Moon Howler suddenyl wheeled around, scraping up the members and flinging them into their eyes. The girls howled out in pain as the burning smoulders seared their fur and blinded their vision. Just as they wiped it off their face, Moon Howler took the advantage and leapt at them.

He pinned them down and bit into their manes and necks. The girls rolled him off and the two sides faced one another. They howled at the same time before charging into the battle.

Moon Howler knocked them onto their backs on the edge and started biting into their necks. The girls retaliated by hitting him with their hands and managed to get him off them. They growled with anger. They then leapt at him just as did the same. With their combined strength, they succeeded in smacking him in the face, sending him down.

Though a bit disoriented from the blow, Moon Howler got up and started tugging at the girls' manes as they did the same. Through clenched teeth they howled with pain. Finally, Ramona hit him in the jaw, sending him tumbling back, but not without striking them in the jaw as well. The two were sent hurdling back as well and they soon found themselves just mere inches from the edge where the furious blaze burned beneath them.

The two were on their backs and sore from the extreme fighting. They were about to pick themselves up again when Moon Howler leapt through the wall of flames. His faces glowed with dark hatred and unbridled rage as his claws outstretched towards them, intending to claw into their vulnerable forms and end them.

With only seconds to defend themselves, the two did the only thing they could think of. As his body started to descend down upon them, their limbs raised up, coming under him and kicking out as his weight pressed against them. The combined force with the momentum of the leap sent him flying off the platform and into the fire below.

The girls quickly rolled over and peered off the edge of Wolf Rock, scanning for any sign of their enemy below.

In a space not yet consumed by fire, Moon Howler's body lay. Bones were broken and bruises littered his body, yet his chest still rose up and down with breaths and he was regaining consciousness.

His eyelids opened and he blearily looked through the brightly glowing flames and onto the burned wasteland that surrounded him. His limbs shakily and painfully pulled themselves underneath him and pushed his body up, though they soon lost control and he slumped against the stone wall of wold's Rock's base. His eyes kept looking out, searching for any signs of life aside from him.

Finally, several familiar figures melted into view over the fire. A weak smile came upon his lips as he recognized the three forms of Bonezi, Lonzai, and Dill. His limbs tried again to work and he stood up before stumbling towards them.

"Ah, my friends!"

The three stared at him in confusion before regarding him with fury and disgust.

"Friends? I thought he said we were the enemy," Bonezi said, bitterly laughing a bit as she asked Lonzai.

"Yeah. That's what I heard" Lonzai replied. Moon Howler's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he realized the error of what he had done.

The two then looked over at the third lion."Dill?" they asked him.

Dill glanced at them for a moment before focusing on Moon Howler. His lips peeled back and he started to laugh wickedly before slowly advancing towards them. The other followed, targeted on their new source of prey.

From out of the fire more lions and lionesses came and began stalking towards Moon Howler. Their eyes were all aglow from the fire and the thirst for vengeance as they licked their lips. He backed away from them, only to find himself pressed and trapped against the rock wall behind him.

"No. L-l-let me explain. No, you don't understand!"

They kept advancing on him until he was stuck in a corner. He felt fear and hopelessness flood his senses as his once loyal army now became his killer. He still pleaded out to them, as the flames behind them grew higher.

"No, I didn't mean...No...No!"

Upon the stone wall the shadows played out the scene below as the lionesses leapt as Moon Howler. He let out his last howl of anguish as the fire engulfed them all.


	23. Chapter 23

The Wolf Queens 23 A New Chapter

So here is the second last chapter. Sorry if this not good, I was listening to the new Beauty and the Beast soundtrack when writing this. I did use a song in this chapter and it's in bold. I am going to see it I am. I just want to say thank you again v.t.7 for helping me with this.

I don't own Ever After High or The Lion King.

The fire had risen to the top and was engulfing Wolf Rock when the heavens burst open and released their tears upon the charred, dry landscape. The whole world turned black as thunder rumbled and smoke and steam rose up from the dying fires. Tony and Sam walked through the smoke towards Wolf Rock, searching for the girls. They melted out of the steam and came down to them.

Everyone watched them as Harold who was on a rock bowed to the girls. Red, Daring, Beanstalk, the pack, and the others gathered around. Red hugged her daughters for the first time in years. She was so happy to have them back in her life. Daring and Beanstalk were beside them, waiting until they noticed.

After breaking away from their mother, Cerise went to Daring and Ramona went to Beanstalk. They hugged and kissed each other over and over again, happy to be together forever. Red watched with happiness in her eyes as she and the pack and the others smiled. They had not smiled or been happy since Moon Howler had become king.

A sudden rattling noise reached their ears and made the girls looked at Giles. He was standing on a rock next to the rock platform and pointing his stick up to it. Cerise and Ramona both knew what they had to do. Everyone looked at girls with hope and happiness as they climbed up to him. Giles bowed to the girls before the suddenly pulled him into a hug. He returned it back before pulling away and placing his hands on their shoulders.

"It is time," Giles told them. Red, Daring, Beanstalk, and everyone smiled as the girls started to walk up onto the platform. They looked so mystique and grand. Harold, Tony and Sam looked at them in awe along with the rest.

Below the girls they watched as the rain soak the landscape and wash away a cow skull. Above them some more thunder rumbled. At the end of the platform they paused and looked up. The rain started to slow up and a few clouds had broken apart and revealing the night sky with some stars.

"Remember," came Bad Wolf's voice.

The girls kept looking up, letting their hearts tell them what to do. They suddenly threw up their heads further and gave a big howl that echoed across the land. The other wolves howled in unison. Daring roared along and Beanstalk, his siblings, and the other horses neighed. Everyone else there called out as the girls howled again.

 **Se-fi-le**

 **Babu ti-tabo**

 **Maye babo busa i lomhlaba**

6 years had passed and the forests and plains were back to their former self like they were before Moon Howler took over.

 **Se-fi-le**

 **Se-fi-le**

 **Busa busa**

At Wolf Rock, animals, monsters, and people had gathered and were cheering and making joyful noises at the figures on top of it.

 **Ubuse ngo**

 **Ubuse ngo thando**

 **Ubuse ngo xolo**

 **Ubuse ngo thando**

 **Ubuse ngo xolo**

Birds of all sorts were flying around as the royal couples looked out onto their kingdom. Cerise had married Daring and Ramona to Beanstalk. Tony and Sam were on the platform and standing proudly next to them.

 **Ingonyama inengw' enamabala**

 **Ingonyama inengw' enamabala**

Tony and Sam were looked at the queens, remembering how once they were the girls they helped raise. The girls looked down at them with smiles on their faces.

 **Till we find our place**

Harold flew around them, smiling at them. Tony, who was on Sam's back, moved up onto his head and placed his hands together and wave them like somebody who won a trophy.

 **On the path unwinding**

Cerise and Daring and Ramona and Beanstalk kissed each other over and over again. They all looked back at Giles, coming up to them and carrying two wolf pups, a boy and a girl.

 **In the circle**

The royal families looked at their pups with happiness.

 **The circle of life**

Giles looked at them and they all smiled as he stepped up to the edge and lifted them both up, showing everyone the new Wolf Prince and Wolf Princess. The pups looked around the world with curiosity, amazed of what they were to inherit.

 **Circle of life**

The Wolf Queens.

And here are the tears. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please leave a review, they are loved and cherished.


	24. Chapter 24

The Wolf Queens 24: Thank You Everyone

So here is the last chapter of the Wolf Queens. I will try to see if I can to the 2nd and 3rd Lion King versions of them. And thanks to v.t.7 for helping. The song belongs to Elton John and I don't own it. You'll find it in bold.

I don't own Ever After High or The Lion King.

 **There's a calm surrender**

 **Too the rush of day**

 **When the heat of a rolling wind**

 **Can be turned away**

 **An enchanted moment**

 **And it sees me through**

 **It's enough for**

 **This restless warrior**

 **Just to be with you**

 **And can you feel**

 **The love tonight?**

 **Tonight**

 **It is where we are**

 **It's enough**

 **For this wide-eyed wanderer**

 **That we got this far**

 **And can you feel the love tonight?**

 **Tonight**

 **How it's laid to rest?**

 **It's enough**

 **To make kings and vagabonds**

 **Belive the very best**

I want to thank everyone who helped me and read this. Without all of you any of you this could not happening. Thankyou soo much. And thank you Disney for The Lion King, a timeless classic we all adore.

Thank you Hans Zimmer for your music. I love to listen to it all the time. And Elton John for wonderful songs. Keep up the good work.

Mattel don't change Ever After High or Monster High, for they are all ready are wonderful as they are.

And a huge thank you to Uncle Henry who taught me to write stories and tell me stories. And a huge thanks you to v.t.7 for helping me with this and helping me with more of my stories. PRINCESS MH.

 **There's a time for everyone**

 **If they only learn**

 **That the twisting kaleidoscope**

 **Moves us all in turn**

 **There's a rhyme and reason**

 **To the wild outdoors**

 **When the heart**

 **Of this star-crossed voyager**

 **Beats in time with yours**

 **And can you feel**

 **The love tonight?**

 **Tonight**

 **It is where we are**

 **It's enough**

 **For this wide-eyed wanderer**

 **That we got this far**

 **And can you feel**

 **The love tonight?**

 **Tonight**

 **How it's laid to rest?**

 **It's enough**

 **To make kings and vagabonds**

 **Believe the very best**

**It's enough**

 **To make kings and vagabonds**

 **Believe the very best**

The End.  
Thank you everyone-PRINCESS MH(And here comes the waterworks).


End file.
